Streets of Rage 2: Hero's Betrayal
by Dreammaker123
Summary: A peaceful day tuned into a heart breaking time for a family, and twelve years ago Angela had buried her husband . And now she had to bury her son Johnny who fought the syndicate, but no one his hurting more than her daughter Jasmine. She knew as brother and sister they were close, and now Jasmine is hunting down his killer. Join us throughout the story on one girl's vengeance.
1. Introduction

Introduction: Terrance's Haunting Memories

Terrance sat in his chair with great sorrow, he couldn't stop thinking about that fateful day. That horrible day when Johnny was killed, but even he doesn't know who would kill him. Looking down he went back to that horrible memory, and boy that was even tearful for him to endure. _"I remember that vivid moment as it was yesterday, as look back I cant help but to cry about my nephew. Oh Johnny, why did they have to kill you that way? You hurt my heart little Jon...you hurt my heart."_ However I think we need to do a flash back to see what really happened.

((Flashback))

Angela was sitting in her chair thinking about her husband. It's been twelve years since he died while on duty patrolling the streets. So it's safe to say she is a grieving widow by her stance, but she was expecting a little visit from someone right now. Johnny came through the door quickly to see her, but he come to visit his mother from time to time nicely. Angela looked up to see Johnny coming in the door, and by her looks she gave a sigh of relief under her breath.

Angela:_ "Oh there you are Johnny I got worried sick about you, what are you doing that makes you go out so much boy? You can give me a heart attack like that."_ Johnny shook his head slowly at his mother. In his mind she worries to much by his standards, so he gave her a hug just to keep her calm.

Johnny: "Mom I thought I told you not to worry so much, besides I'm fine nothing going to happen to me. I was going to visit some friends that need my help, so tried not to work yourself up too much momma. By the way mother, where's Jasmine at right now?" Angela looked at her son closely with a deep eye. She knew full well that he wasn't going to visit some friends, and she stopped him before he could leave the door.

Angela: _"Boy don't you dare change the subject on me! I know damn well your not going to visit your friends Johnny, your going to fight the syndicate again aren't you? Johnny I lost your father by them a long time ago, so please reconsider going and stay with your mother boy."_ Johnny closed his eyes slowly she spoke about his father. He held her close trying to convince her not to worry about this matter.

Johnny:_ "Momma don't worry about that now I'm going to be find, but we have to do this to get rid of the syndicate now. I know daddy lost his life trying to protect this city, and he would be proud of me now. However I promise you it isn't going to happen to me mom, you just need to relax for a bit. I know why don't you call Aunt Mary-Anne she's lonely, besides she hasn't heard from you in a while...Bye momma."_ Johnny kissed her on the cheek and left the house quickly.

Angela looked down scared as Johnny left the house, and by her looks she was really worried sick about her son. Something tell me that a terrible thing was about to happen, and I can tell Angela knows this too. Johnny was going to meet up with a few of his friends near by, so they told him to come to Mr.X location to help them out. But little did he know that it was a trap, for you see Mr.X was already dead when one of them defeated him. Axel was waiting on Johnny to arrive at the top, but something was felt dark about him this time around. Finally after a long trek he made it to the top, yet an eerie fate awaited him there.

Johnny:_ "Axel sorry I'm late I had to take the long way, so why did you call me all the way out here? Did you happen to see Mr.X out here by any chance?"_ It was silent for a few minutes between them. Something was quite unusual if you asked me personally, and after that long wait Axel finally responded back to him.

Axel:_ "Oh he's gone there no need to be bothered by him, but if I were you I would be worried about myself for a change."_ Johnny looked really confused at the moment. So he decided to asked him something else, but what he got in return was shocking even for him.

Johnny: _"What do you mean by that Axel? I'm not getting what your saying now, tell me what's going on here? If Mr.X is dead then why bring me all the way out here?"_ Axel chuckled slowly under his breath. Something was about to happen that would change there lives, and it will also break the heart of a family.

Axel:_ "Don't you get it I'm the leader of the syndicate now, and I'm asking you to join me Johnny. The other three fighters didn't want to do it, but I convinced them personally...by that I mean almost killing them. So Johnny I way for your decision right now, what will you do now buddy?"_ Johnny was furious at him for doing this. Johnny lost his father to the syndicate here, and he wasn't going to join them to do there dirty work.

Johnny: _"No I'll never join the like of your thugs, so I bet you didn't know my father died fighting the same people. I'm not going to let his death be in vain Axel, so if you want to take over you have to kill me first...Come on!"_ Axel didn't take this sitting down this time. So that was consider a challenge to the leader, and everyone knows that punished by death.

So the battle waged on between the two former friends, and Johnny wasn't winning the battle at all. He was getting hit badly as Axel pummeled him with blows, but he near a window breathing heavily. Johnny was coughing up a bit of blood from his mouth, however this was the end of his desperate attack.

Axel: _"You could have joined me yet you defied me, how pathetic can you really get Johnny. But like father like son you wanted to fight us, and now your going to die by our hand!"_ Axel kicked Johnny out the window to his death. From the sound Johnny screamed bloody murder as he fell below, Terrance his uncle heard a scream coming from a block away. So he decided to check it out for himself, and when he got there he heart stopped cold that very second. Johnny was flat on the ground blood stricken heavily, but this shocked Terrance so much he cried tears standing up straight.

Terrance:_ "Johnny...Oh god! Someone help me! Someone help me please Johnny's dead, someone...anyone Please!?"_ Terrance knew he had to call Marry-Anne to tell her the news. So while the police where looking into this, Terrance called Marry-Anne to tell her something bad happened.

Mary-Anne: "Terrance hi sweetie it's good to here from you, so why are you calling me all of a sudden?" He sighed heavily as he responded to her. He didn't want to tell her about the even, but he knowing in his mind had too.

Terrance:_ "Mary-Ann it's about Johnny..."_ Mary-Anne didn't here another word from his mouth. This got her worried sick at the moment, if anything happened to him she couldn't look her sister Angela in the eye again.

Mary-Anne:_ "Terrance what happened to him? You haven't spoke a word after that dear, please tell me what really happened to Johnny?"_ Terrance started to get chocked up when he began to speak. What he said next made Mary-Anne sit in shock, and they both didn't want to believe this outcome.

Terrance: _"Johnny...Johnny's dead Mary-Anne I found him lying on the ground, and by the looks of things this wasn't no accident. A police officer came up to me while I was here, and I thought he could help me out with the situation. But then I saw a dark figure standing at the window where Johnny fell, and I could see him mouth out..."Tell him it was an accident Adam...don't tell him what really happened here." I'm telling you Mary someone planned this all along, so can you tell Angela this for me please?"_ Mary-Anne hung up the phone near her side.

She cried heavily in her hands as she looked through the window, and with that Johnny died the same way his father Richard did. But she couldn't just sit there crying her eyes out, so she did what Terrance told her to do call Angela.

Mary-Anne:_ "Angela please pick up the phone now, I have to tell you something important."_ Angela heard her voice when she picked up. By the sound she has been crying, so she asked her what was wrong.

Angela: _"Mary-Anne you sound like you been crying sister, so tell me what going on now?"_ She went silent for second not saying anything. But she mustered up the strength to tell her the news, and even Angela got worried about this.

Mary-Anne: _"Angela it's about Johnny your son you love so much, I hate to tell you this sister but...he's dead Angela...he's dead."_ Angela sat there silent in her little chair. She didn't want to believe what she said, but she told her she wasn't lying it was the truth.

Angela: _"Oh Johnny! I told him not to go out fighting in the streets today, but I knew this was going to happen to him. I lost my husband Richard now Johnny Mary-Anne, why does bad things always happen to me. I'm going to tell Jasmine the news she gone to the store, and I know this is going to hurt her so much."_ Jasmine came in the how with a load of groceries in her hands. She saw her mother crying rivers down her face, so she decided to see what was wrong with her.

Jasmine: _"Mother I'm home I got everything you asked for, but tell me why are you crying all of a sudden? Tell me what happened today, is it about Johnny?" Angela got up to hold her daughter very close. What she said next made Jasmine cry heavily, and by the way she took it you knew they were very close._

Angela: _"Jasmine I know you love your brother so much, but I'm afraid he's dead sweetie I didn't want to tell you this but I had to." Jasmine put the groceries down and rush to her mothers side. Now she loved Johnny a lot they were brother and sister, so she asked her mother if she was lying about this._

Jasmine:_ "Momma no that not true Johnny cant be dead, please momma tell me your lying about this right? Please this isn't true...this isn't true." However her mothers face didn't move an inch. She wasn't lying about what happened today, and she knew Jasmine didn't want to believe this outcome...But she has to accept the fact that he isn't here anymore._

Jasmine cried in her mothers arms as she held her tight, but now Angela has to keep Jasmine in a tight grip. You see Jasmine loves her brother very much, if someone was to harm him she would a pummeled the person who did it. This day will never be forgotten for the Bremen Family. However we might not know going to happen to them, but sometimes you have to be strong for not only your friends...but also family


	2. Prologue

Book 1, Prologue: Saying goodbye to a loved one

((Flashback: Two Years ago))

It was a gloomy day the clouds were dark like a sudden rain, and below us we see a family morning the death of a child. It was Johnny's funeral Angela didn't want this day to come, but sadly this dreaded day had came like a great wind. Kneeling down Angela kissed her son saying her final goodbye, and as they closed his casket Jasmine kissed his slowly saying her final goodbye as well. However Jasmine cried more than her mother at the funeral, for this was Jasmine's brother who lye dead in the ground. Angela tried to save her son from the horrors of the streets, but even her efforts fell short now that he has died like his father.

Terrance came by after the funeral to talk to her, but Angela wanted to know what happened to her little boy? Terrance didn't want to tell what happen to Johnny, yet he would be lying to her if he didn't. So he told her everything he saw that day, and what he had to sat shocked both Angela and Jasmine.

Angela: _"Terrance please tell me everything that happened dear, and that will bring peace to my little heart. At least he will be able to rest in peace, but I still miss my little boy Johnny."_ Terrance looked at his Brother's wife slowly in her eyes. this was going to be hard to tell her, but he never kept anything from him nor his brother...so he told everything that happened.

Terrance:_ "I was walking down the street quietly that afternoon, and it was a beautiful day noting was going wrong. Then I heard something coming from the distance near that building, but I knew it was a person screaming loudly from all the way here. So I checked out the place to see what was up, then...then I...I saw Johnny lying on the ground motionless. I saw him laying there blood was slowly flowing, so I tried to speak to him to see if he was still breathing. I said "Johnny wake up boy you ok? Johnny come on now don't play with me...Johnny please wake up!." Then I saw that he wasn't breathing he was dead, and I called the cops to get help for him. But I did see somebody else standing up near a window that was broken, and I can tell you he looked evil by his face. However he hid in the shadows from me, so I couldn't make out his face quickly. The police chief came to me to see what happened, but that shady character told him to keep quiet. "Tell him it was an accident nothing else, I cant let him know what really happened. So it's safe to say someone killed him Angela, and I'm so sorry I didn't want to tell you...but I had to tell you what really happened."_ Angela cried slowly as she looked at her son's little picture on the wall, who could do this to her little boy.

But she wasn't the only one who heard this story, Jasmine was in the room so that means she was in a furious mood by her looks. She went to bed crying slowly as she looked out the window, but just because he's dead doesn't mean he isn't with her. Jasmines window was open to get some fresh air, but she didn't think that it would also carry a message. She could easily hear her brother's voice in the air, it spoke with _"Sister...Why are you crying? Don't cry now Jasmine I'm still with you in spirit, even if you cant see me physically anymore. Be strong fight the syndicate and there leader Jasmine, but don't forget I'm in the wind if you ever need me."_ Taking heed she went to sleep trying to get this off of her mind.

((Two Days Later))

Angela was cleaning the Dining Room quietly at the time, but it was raining heavily outside the window where she looked out. But the moon quickly changed with Jasmine entered the room heading for the door, and she had a coat on to protect her from the rain. This was quite odd for Angela she never goes out much, so with a little snooping she asked her where she was going.

Angela:_ "Jasmine you shouldn't be in a bad storm like this child, where the heck are you going in this type of weather?"_ Jasmine looked back at her mother with a sharp stance. But she did say something that got her mother alarmed.

Jasmine: _"I'm going nowhere momma don't worry about me, and I wont be long I'm just handling something personal that's all."_ Angela thought something wasn't right by all of this. Soon she saw Jasmines gloves to prove her hunch right, and before she could leave Angela grabbed her jacket tightly.

Angela:_ "Jasmine don't you lie to me like that I know this, and do you really thing you're aren't going far by wearing those gloves? I know where you going Jasmine I can see it from your eyes, so your going to avenge your brother by beating the syndicate aren't you? Jasmine two days ago I just buried your brother Johnny, and I don't want to do the same for you child. Your heart's hurting Jasmine I can see that dear, but fighting isn't going to solve anything for us. Now go to your room Jasmine rest your head, and let the police handle things dear."_ Jasmine was mad about what her mother said. She tried to tell her that the police is just as corrupt, and there was no other choice but to fight them.

Jasmine: _"But mother the police here work for the syndicate, so good luck waiting for someone to respond to that. Momma we have no choice but to fight them now, yet you think that this will pass quickly. The people here are too scared to challenge their power, and that leaves us with too little options. I'm sorry momma...but I have to go."_ Jasmine still had her jacket on when she left, As Angela looked out the window the rain wasn't to heavy at all, but it was still drizzling.

In Jasmine's mind she wanted to find that person, and she wouldn't rest until she caught up to him. Whatever it take's she going to avenge her brother, even if it means dying she wont take a break. Her journey begins we wont know what to expect, but somewhere far off someone was celebrating a great victory.

-

((Syndicate Headquarters))

At the syndicate headquarters Axel was sitting in a gold throne, and right beside him was his queen of crime Blaze. They were celebrating happily in their new office, but Axel hasn't forgotten about his former friend Johnny.

Blaze: _"Oh isn't this wonderful your the head of this new syndicate, but it's a shame Johnny didn't choose to join you. But it seems that he didn't get the memo soon enough, well at least we don't have anyone challenging us now."_ Axel smiled as blaze kissed him softly on the cheek.

Axel:_ "He was a fool challenging me so there no harm do, and now that we rule the city we can get to work again. So Blaze, what should we do first?"_ Blaze smiled sweetly but there was something on her mind at the time.

Blaze: "_Axel, what did you do with Adam, Skate, and Max?"_ Axel looked back at her as she asked that question. But he told her not to worry about that, and he's already handled that situation.

Axel: _"Oh don't worry about that babe I've handled it, but I had to beat them to their senses to get them to join me. But I also warned them I wouldn't hesitate to kill them, so they wont be double-crossing me anytime soon. Besides they pledged their loyalty to the syndicate...personally."_ Laughing they both enjoyed the quietness of the room. But little did they realize someone one on there trail, and she was going to make some waves.

Jasmine: _"Syndicate Boss I hope you here me from out here, and I'm coming for your cowardly tail but when I find you...I will kill you!"_ Something big was about to happen now. But we might have to wait to see the first episode.


	3. Chapter 1

Book 1

Chapter 1: Fighting in the streets

It was a cool day Jasmine was out in the town searching, but you wouldn't think she was hunting a person down by first glance. She was traveling through the downtown area of the city, so while she was walking she overheard chatter coming from an empty parking lot. She secretly hid behind a large trying not to be seen, and as she looked on she saw a truck come in secretly. This truck wasn't labels with any company names on it, so it's safe to say something was up. One man came out of the truck greeting the guy waiting, but there was no doubt in her mind that they worked for the syndicate.

Rex:_ "Garcia what are you waiting for go check the truck, and besides boss is counting on us to have everything inside now."_ Garcia looked inside the truck carefully checking the stash they had.

Garcia:_ "Everything is here Rex the boss is going to be pleased, so where do you want me to place this stuff at?"_ Rex pointed to a secret place to place the so-called items. Jasmine moved from the area fast before Rex could see her, but she accidentally kicked a can as she got up. This caused Rex to send a few men to check out the place, and that's when Jasmine blew her cover.

Syndicate Thug:_ "Well boy look who we have here today, aren't you to young to be on your own sweetie? I don't like it when someone spies on us secretly, so were going to handle you quickly baby-cakes."_ Jasmine wasn't impress by his feeble little attempts to scare her.

Jasmine:_ "I don't have to deal with little rats like you, so if you don't mind just let me get on my way. But if you want a really good behind whooping that's fine by me, and I was getting a bit bored anyway."_ And so the battle begins for Jasmine on her quest for vengeance.

One of the thugs tried to come from behind to attack, luckily Jasmine kicked him heavily sending him into a pile of trash. While another was coming from her blindside quickly, so Jasmine low sweeping his leg as he fell on his face. She did the same thing to the third one to came out her quickly, and the final thug ran off like a cowardly dog in the distance. Jasmine walked to the parking lot only to find more of them, but if she was going to put things right she had to do this. Battling the other four that approached her she was able dispose of them, and when Rex saw her his attitude sure changed by the second. He went from all big and bad the he turned into a coward, and when Jasmine came up to him he almost cried.

Jasmine: _"Ok you have at least five seconds to tell me what's up, otherwise I'm going to treat you like my personal punching bag...give me answers now!"_ she tightly held his throat he began to sing like a songbird to her.

Rex:_ "Hey let me down! Ok I going to tell you everything here, so you see the boss wanted us to move some weapons for the boys out here. He want to take over the place that Johnny once patrolled, and now that's he gone he can do whatever he want with this place. Please don't kill me girl I'm only doing it for the cash, so will you let me go nicely?"_ Jasmine didn't have time to think about this. She tossed him to the side to get into the next area.

So this is what the syndicate is doing right now, and Jasmine wasn't going to let them do this to her hometown. Now that she knows what's going one she going to more snooping, but first she had to call her mother to tell her she safe. Going to the nearest telephone booth she got a few quarters out, and dialing she waited for her mother to pick up the phone.

Jasmine:_ "Momma it's me Jasmine I'm in downtown Brooklyn, and guess what I just found out what the syndicate are up to."_ Angela listen to her daughter's voice with a sigh of relief.

Angela:_ "Jasmine there you are! Oh thank goodness you're alright I was getting worried, and I know about the syndicate. But it's time for you to get home dear I'm getting scared for you, but I will listen in to what you have to say."_ Jasmine spoke about the secret plan that they were up to. But what she didn't know that someone was watching her now, but he was hiding listening to there conversation.

Jasmine:_ "Mother they plan to stop here to set up camp, and they will spread the crime here to this peaceful part of the town. But that's not the only thing I heard today, but I also got another hit from Rex I fought earlier. It's that this place has the biggest bank in the city, so there no doubt there heading there. I will call you back momma I have some business to handle...but I love you bye."_ Angela hung up the phone shivering as her daughter went into the streets. But again Jasmine was fighting more syndicate thugs again, and she was slowly getting tired of them.

But she met up with the leader of the small group, and by the looks of thing he wasn't the bit most pleased by her. In his mind she was a pest ruining his plans, and he wasn't going to let his boss down.

Kane:_ "Well sweetheart I can tell that your a tough fighter, but I think you might have picked a fight with the wrong person now. The name's Kane baby I hope your ready for a fight, for I'm going to make you regret fighting me. So, what are you waiting for baby? Let's Dance!"_ Jasmine stood ready to fight him as he smiled. However his speed was what caught her off guard, but as a fighter she didn't do so well with speedy people. Kane managed to leg sweep her quickly to the ground, but she was able to kick him back to keep him away from her.

Jasmine tried to trick him so she could do a leg sweep, but he did a jump kick move to knock her to the ground heavily. She was a bit hurt at the time that was a heavy blow, but Kane approached her with a wicked look in his eye. He was about to pick her up by the neck, and even if she tried his grip was too strong.

Kane: _"Ok baby I have a few thing to ask you now, so you better give me the honest truth sweetie. Now, how did you found out about us baby? Now answer me now sweetie or were going to have problems."_ But Kane didn't know about celebrating too early. Jasmine managed to kick him hard in the groin area, and I know for a fact that had to be painful.

Then Jasmine happened to kick him to the ground, so Kane got up raging at the sigh of her. He wasn't going to let her embarrass him in his now, and he was going to tell her right then and now.

Kane_: "Ok baby you want to play that way I can do it too, so this means your going to fight back. Well I guess I have to take you out now, and now I going to finish you off here."_ The battle ranged on between these two fighter. But Jasmine manage to hit him with a heavy blow, and with that he was defeated. Jasmine grabbed him by the throat this time she did it heavier, and she was going to get some answers form him.

Jasmine: _"Ok baby now your going to tell me everything you now, and if you don't I going to squeeze harder on your neck. So if you don't want to die a slow death baby, I subject you tell me everything...Now!"_ Kane was losing breath heavily each second so he talked.

Kane: _"Baby I'll talk...I'll talk! The boss doesn't just want to rule the city of Brooklyn, but he want to take over the state of New York. Then once he does it he can make his way to other cities baby, but his ultimate goal is to take over America that's what he wants."_ Jasmine finally realized what he wants and now she can bid him ado.

Jasmine: _"Thanks for tell me this little bit if information, and I'm already done with your rude tail...goodbye baby."_ Jasmine politely threw him in a trash can not far form here. The information she got was quite vivid indeed, so she was off to the next location in the city. Adams Street wasn't fair from where she was, so she better hop to it if she wants to catch the syndicate at another location.

Boy I see thing getting pretty interesting by the second, but we need more time to she want the next area has in store for her.


	4. Chapter 2

Book 1

Chapter 2: Welcome to Adams Street

Jasmine was in Adams Street Mary-Anne lives here, and it's a good thing she knows were she lives too. It was getting late and her mother gets worried sick about her now, but the last time she called her was at one o'clock in the afternoon. It's eight o'clock at night now it gets dark quick here, so she knocked on the door at her aunt's house. When Mary-Anne saw her she was quit happy, and that means Jasmine can call her mother.

Mary-Anne: "Jasmine hi sweetheart I wasn't expecting visitors now, so what bring you all the way out her?" Jasmine smile as she hugged her aunt sweetly.

Jasmine: "Oh I'm out here fighting the syndicate Aunt Mary, but my mother would be worried sick if I was traveling out late. So do you mine if I stay for the night?" Mary smiled at her as she took her inside. When she did she was able to find a telephone near by, and this was the perfect opportunity to call her mother.

Jasmine: "Momma I'm here at Aunt Anne's house right now, and I wanted to tell you that I'm inside resting up. So momma, do you want to her some more information I have" Angela was quite relieved to her from Jasmine. However she feels like fighting in the streets would lead to no good, so she tried to make her reconsider.

Angela: "Jasmine I'm happy that your at your Aunt's house, but I find all of this very dangerous child. Your like your brother Johnny always training, and I know you want to avenge your brothers death. But think about what your about to do Jasmine. Your going into place that might night welcome you, and the last thing I want is to find you in the same position like Johnny was. So please Jasmine...come home." Jasmine sighed a little as her mother pleaded with her.

Jasmine: "Momma the syndicate are trying to take over this city, and if we don't do something about it they'll take over this state. And I cant let that happen to the town my father protected, so I'll see you tomorrow we I call you...Goodnight." Angela held to phone to her chest as Jasmine hung up. Laying in her bed she went to sleep softly, and as she slept she dreamed of her brother Johnny.

In her mind it was if he never left her side happily, but even she knows he's gone from her sight. But this dream was quite different this time, and this time he was going to tell her something.

Jasmine: "Brother oh your back here with me now Johnny, but why did you come back to me now? I thought you died..." Johnny held her hand slowly to tell her something important.

Johnny: "Jasmine your going to have to do things on your own, but don't be scared I'm by your side. The syndicate is stronger than the last time I fought them, so you must be careful little sister. There going to take over this entire city by force, and when they do no one will stop them. Farewell for now Jasmine I'll come again by dream, but don't give up the fight..." Jasmine woke up slowly thinking she heard Johnny. But this was only a dream she had, so she went back to sleep quietly.

((Morning 7:15))

It was morning Jasmine was already up traveling the area, and she had to keep her eyes open about her surroundings...and maybe not blow her cover. There were a couple of people near the area, so like always she hid near something to keep quiet. This time there weren't any cans near her feet, and that was a big relief for her.

Syndicate Thug: "Hey boss so you want are report? Oh you want to see how were going on Johnny's turf, but I don't think you want to hear that boss. You see someone managed to defeat some of are fighters, but boss come on we didn't see this person coming boss. Please give us one more chance...ok we wont fail you this time." Jasmine snuck out of her hiding spot to catching him blindsided. However she might have been fooled thinking he was alone, and wouldn't you know more came out from the shadows.

Syndicate Thug 2: "Hey your the person that mess things up for us, and now where going to mess you up honey. I don't know how they managed to lose to you, but no matter we'll take care of you shortly." Jasmine decided that it was time to right again. By the looks of them there were some new faces, and some were even taller than she was.

The brawl began with Jasmine Leg sweeping one of them, but one off the fighters caught her off guard. The tall one managed to throw her across the ground, and trust me it was a painful sight to watch. Jasmine started to get up slowly from the ground, so that hit did a lot of damage on her. But she managed to uppercut him while she pretending to be down, and with that she took him out. She handled the other quickly while she was still hurt, and she wanted to get some answers from them. Unfortunately the last one got away before she could grab him, but she needed to stretch just to get the cramps out.

Making it down the road she going to be in a bit of pain, but it was only a sore so she'll be ok until nighttime. While walking up she met a new person approaching her, and what she didn't know was he was one of the policemen here.

Officer: "Hey what are you doing at these parts?" Jasmine looked up at him not knowing to trust him.

Jasmine: "Excuse me sir, but who are you by the way?" but the officer didn't give her any answers.

Officer: "I don't have time to ask any question young lady, so do yourself a favor and leave this area." But Jasmine's hunch was correct about this officer. He did indeed work for the syndicate, so she didn't go politely with him.

Jasmine: "Sorry buddy I'm not going with you now, and by the looks of you you're not what you say you are. You work for the syndicate don't you?" The officer new that his cover was blown quickly.

Officer: "So you already figured out are little plot, and I'll have to get did of you here and now." Jasmine was going to have a fight on her hands.

As the officer tried to grab her she attacked him, and she did it with a good leg sweep as he fell on the ground. However he didn't take this quite sweetly as he got up, but Jasmine took a pipe hit him with hit. He fell down heavily although he got to his car quickly, but not before speaking to her some harsh words.

Officer: "Girl remember this day for it's your first virtory, but it's also the day you made your worst enemy. You'll regret fighting syndicate just you way, and I'd had to be in your shoes when the boss has you." Getting in his car he drove off fast as Jasmine stood there. So by her knowledge this guy might have been patrolling, but since he works for them he was checking for resistance.

Jasmine decided not to sand around waiting for things, so she went to the 'Nightside' a shady part of Adams Street. Jasmine has to be careful here she doesn't know what out here, but someone was waiting for her to arrive here.

James: "Well hello there sweetheart I was expecting you, and welcome to my humble little hideout. I've heard a little bit about you darling, and I must say your brave for a young lady. But sadly I have to teach you a little lesson darling, and that never to mess with the plans of the syndicate. Now are you ready for a fight? Come on!: James didn't look so threating up close. But Jasmine cant let her guard down for one second, and knowing her last battle it can get ugly.

James leg sweep her quickly knocking her to the ground, but Jasmine was able to kick him while she was going down. While he was down Jasmine was able to regroup, and like I said before she doesn't do well against fast rivals. James was able to get up quickly to attack Jasmine again, and this time he was bring something different to his tricks. With a quick stance he was able to jump kick her, and then when she was trying to get up he did the same move again.

James: "You see darling I do thing different here, so let hope you can keep up with things. Don't think I wont kill you as you stand still, but your still a little lady I mean you cant hardly hit me at all..." He was cut short by Jasmine punching him straight in the mouth. So much for being a little lady eh James?

And the words he said only made her even more furious, so she gradually beat him to a pulp as he begged for mercy. Jasmine grabbed him by the necktie quickly, and she did it so fast he almost got chocked.

Jasmine: "James don't call me darling or I'll give you something to little lady about. Now that you look like a flounder I'll spare your life, but only if you give me some answers jerk." James didn't asked any question he told her about the boss.

James: "Ok I'll tell you want you want to here girl, so you see Johnny was a good friend of the boss. And in order to become leader he had to betray him, and he had a perfect plan in doing it. The boss called Johnny to the syndicate headquarters far from this area, but what he didn't know was this was a trap to lure him there. Then when Johnny didn't want to join he fought back, so that means the death sentence in his rules. And the boss kicked him out the window killing him, so you see it was all the bosses idea in..." he was cut short by Jasmine pulling harder on his necktie.

Jasmine: "What's his name...James tell me what's his name!" however that didn't do any good for her.

James: "Sorry I don't know his name he didn't tell me, so please don't kill me I've told you all I know." Jasmine let him go to run away screaming.

Jasmine: "How dare you do that to my brother! I'm going to do the same thing like the dog he really is, and when I do he'll regret ever messing with my brother!" she needed to get to Aitken Place now. There was no time for her to relax she was on a mission, but we wont know much until the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 3

Book 1

Chapter 3: To Aitken Place

Jasmine knew Aitken Place quite well to be exact, and she has some more family members that live here too. It was six o'clock now it already sunset now, so Jasmine needed a place to say for the night. Knocking on a door she wanted for someone to come, and when she saw a familiar face.

Aunt Catherine:_ "Jasmine is that you child? Oh my goodness you grown up so fast dear, and it's getting late come inside honey. How has everything gone since Johnny died."_ Jasmine told her Aunt what she was doing out her. And Catherine knew she wanted to avenge her brother, but she didn't think it would solve anything.

Jasmine_: "I'm doing what my brother did fighting syndicate, and I'm going to find the one who killed my brother...If I have to kill the person I'll do it."_ Catherine knew in her heart that Jasmine was a fighter. So hearing this wasn't surprising in her at all, but even she gets worried about her niece.

Aunt Catherine: _"Jasmine I understand why your fighting out here, but you could also worry your mother quite a bit. And besides I bet she want to call you right now, but my phone isn't working dear. But don't worry my sister Claire lives across the street, so I'll be right back Jasmine. Oh you on the other hand need to get some rest dear, and it's getting late you must be tired."_ Jasmine headed up the stairs to go get a good night sleep.

Meanwhile Catherine was at Claire's hose visiting, and while she was at it she called her sister Angela.

Aunt Catherine: _"Angela it's been a long time since we spoke to you, but you don't need to worry Jasmine's ok dear. But I do worry about her sometimes..."_ Angela was happy to her daughter was alright.

Angela: _"Yes I know a lot about my daughter's antics, but I'm afraid that her fighting ways will kill her in the streets. That's why I tried to convince her to come home, and all of it has failed me. Oh Catherine I don't know what to do."_ They continued to talk until nightfall came. Catherine went back home to rest quietly herself, but as soon as morning comes Jasmine will be leaving.

((Morning- 7:15 AM))

Jasmine was walking up down the streets looking serious, and I know she want to find the leader quickly. But she has to fight in each stage one at a time, so as soon a she took one step she her someone talking. She had to hide behind something fast not to get caught, otherwise she would be going into battle too quickly.

Max: _"Hey you two get back to work! The boss has a lot of things for us to do now, and I don't want to keep him waiting the last time. So once you two check the surroundings I'll be near the bar, but I also heard someone messing with our plans. You bozos don't worry about that I take care of the brat, and I'm going to give them the straight point."_ This guy welded a knife in his hand. Jasmine really has to be careful right now, for even though she can fight metal will cut through you.

When one of the syndicate thugs came near she ambushed him, so she was able to take the first guy out. Now she has to deal with the second on coming, and when she finishes them Jasmine can focus on Max. But something happened that got Jasmine in a lot of trouble, and by that I mean Max finding her hiding spot.

Max: _"Well so your the one been causing much trouble, but I cant believe they lost to a pathetic little mouse like you. Come on let's rumble I was getting bored anyway, but the boss is going to be pleased with me."_ But maybe Max shouldn't have insulted Jasmine that way.

Jasmine: _"Max call me pathetic again you'll regret it, and by that I mean placing that weapon where the sun doesn't shine. If you don't think I will then try me now, but your going to be the one in lots of pain."_ This might get ugly for our friend Jasmine.

With his weapon in hand she wont be able to approach him, and that means she'll have to jump-kick him which she is not good at. But she going to have to teach herself since her brother isn't here, so she better get used to fighting like this. Max threw the night right at her straight away, but luckily she managed to dodge him in the nick of time. The battle continued on as Jasmine got cut, and she was bleeding a little bit from the side of her leg. However she manage to knock the weapon out his hand, and with that allowed her to give him a good beating. Once was able to defeat him she could continue on inside the bar. But it was getting late she'll have to return home, and her mother Angela was at Catherine's house.

Oh boy she wasn't prepared to see her mother here, and when her mother saw that scratch she almost freaked out. Opening the door her mother looked at her scar on her leg, but not to fear Catherine already had a first aid kit.

Angela: _"Oh my god Jasmine! Look at that little cut on your leg, but at least its a small little scar. Jasmine I told you about fighting in the streets, so get your coat were going back home tonight."_ But Jasmine wasn't going to go easily.

Jasmine: _"Momma no! I cant do that now I want to find Johnny's killer, so I will be staying here tonight."_ Angela looked sadden as her daughter went upstairs. So it's safe to say she's going to continue fighting, but we wont know what to expect until the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 4

Book 1

Chapter 4: Kiss from the Electric Whip

It was nighttime at Catherine's house everything was quite, but like always Jasmine was thinking about getting the boss. In her dreams she was clobbering him like a whimpering coward, and in her mind that a victory she can dream of. She'll have to enter the bar tomorrow to continue one, and like always her mother was downstairs sitting in her chair. Angela was sitting with her sister Catherine, and I can tell you she understands everything she feels.

Angela_: "That girl has already gotten hurt fighting, so she's just like Johnny always wanting to fight for something good. But I'm her mother I know what's best for her, yet every time I tell her to stop she runs off. She going to get hurt out there Catherine I know it, but I just don't know what to do."_ Catherine held her sisters hand tight giving comfort.

Catherine:_ "Angela now you know that Johnny was a fighter, so it's safe to say that Jasmine will have the same spirit. You cant stop her from following in her brother's shadows, and that's something a parent can never take away from a child. Now why do you get some rest Angela, and it ten o'clock you need your sleep anyway."_ Angela nodded her head as she went to bed.

Maybe her sister was right about her daughter, but she will still worry about her fighting. However what do you expect a mother to do? Like always the night air was peaceful, so let's the three rest until morning.

((Morning-7:15 A.M))

Jasmine was already up putting on her little outfit, but the bar doesn't open until six o'clock this evening. But that doesn't mean she isn't going to be snooping around, and so she ventured off into in Aitken Place. While she was out she overheard someone near by, so she hid behind a wall to get a good listen.

Barbon: _"Electra make sure everything goes according to plan, and make sure we don't have any uninvited guest love."_ The mysterious woman came up to him with a sweet gesture. But by her looks she didn't seems friendly, and with this little scene she works for the syndicate.

Electra: _"Barbon don't worry baby everything's going to be fine, and even if someone challenges me they wont last long. With my electric whip I'll shock them into submission, but at least I wont be bored inside."_ Jasmine heard laughter as the two headed inside the bar. The strange man locked the doors as he looked around, but what he didn't know as Jasmine overheard everything.

Jasmine: _"Who where those two people? Maybe they work for the syndicate together with their leader, but I might need to stay here until six o'clock to make sure." _But she was expecting a visitor with her. A dog came up close to her leg begging to be petted, but as she petted him something was coming. And by that I mean syndicate thugs approaching her from all angles, and she knew that there was trouble brewing up.

Syndicate Thug:_ "So we have a spy here don't we? We're going to take care of you quite quickly, and don't think will be defeated easily."_ Well that point he was wrong I'm afraid. For you see Jasmine had a dog by her side, and let's say her friend gave them a good biting! The dog's teeth ripped through the thugs cloths, so that was going to be painful to endure. The thugs ran away as the dog viciously growled at them, but Jasmine was the thankful one smiling. She patted him on the head as she went up to a street clock, so it was six o'clock it was time to get some answers.

Jasmine entered the bar it completely empty so far, but something felt bad as she walked down the room. As she walked down the room she saw someone familiar, but it was the woman she heard talking to another man. It was Electra she works for the syndicate she was drinking a cocktail, and when Jasmine tried to attack her she used her electric whip. This stunned Jasmine greatly she had a little scar on her arm, but she felt like someone hit her with a bolt of lightning.

Electra: _"Trying to fight me head on will cost your dearly, and by the looks you are an armature at best. The name's Electra sweetie I hope you'll remember it, for I'll be the last face you'll see before you die. Come on I ready to strike with my electric whip, so what are we waiting for? Let's Dance!"_ Jasmine knows she's going to have a hard time with her.

Already off the bat Jasmine was getting hit with high attack, so before she could jump Jasmine legged swept her quickly. Electra fell flat on her face heavily, and I can assure you she didn't take this too lightly. Jasmine tried to attacker again by doing a jump-kick attack, but Electra managed to counter her move with the same move. Jasmine continued fighting her until she was defeated, and by the look of Jasmine's face she took a lot of damage on her body.

Who ever owns this place is going to be enraged, for Jasmine she need to heal those burns she has on her legs. Luckily she carried some burn healing medicine with her, so her mother wont worry about a thing again. But she isn't going to stop now I'm afraid, so she headed to the back door. What's going to happen next I do not know...perhaps we might need to wait and see.


	7. Chapter 5

Book 1 Boss 1

Chapter 5: Battling Barbon

Jasmine was still at the bar right fighting thugs she met, and this worried Angela quite a bit. She was looking out the window it was half-past six, and Catherine made her a good cup a tea to ease her mind. But tea wont help Angela in this predicament, and all she was worried about was her daughter Jasmine.

Catherine:_ "Angela you shouldn't be worrying this much dear, and I know its' your daughter out there fighting in the streets. But you have to realize she isn't a little girl anymore sister, so you might need to let go of that little girl. So please Angela sit down for once."_ Angela looked at her sister as she came next to her.

Angela:_ "Catherine how can I not worry about my daughter? She getting into harms way fighting in the streets, and who know what could happen to her out there." _Catherine held her hand telling her something important.

Catherine:_ "Angela you know full well Jasmine loved her brother, and I can tell you she's doing all of this for him. They loved each other so much Angela, so you cant help but to feel sorry for her. Remember losing a family member is quite tough, but losing one to foul play will make you do something to find the truth."_ Angela sat back down reflecting on her words. Looking out the window Angela couldn't help looking outside, but there is something brewing back at that bar.

Jasmine was able to defeat the little rats that attacked her, so she can continue to the back of he building. As she walked out she saw a strange man standing away from her, and by his looks he wasn't friendly. As she approached him he seemed to be ready to fight, but something tells me he'll be the tougher than Electra was.

Barbon: _"You little brat! Look what you did to my perfect hideout, and for that I'm going to make you pay. The name's Barbon I'm one of the syndicate's elite fighters, and I got word about you from my workers. It seems that you've been causing a lot of trouble for us, but that's ok I'll make quick work of you this time around. I cant believe they had trouble with a little lady, so I would like to know your name before you die."_ Jasmine didn't feel intimated by him. So she told him her full birth first and also last, and boy when she did it scared Barbon really good.

Jasmine: _"So you really want to know my name? The names Jasmine...Jasmine Bremen I hope you remember to tell your boss that."_ Barbon stepped back from her quickly. He didn't wasn't to believe what she said, but all she spoke to him were quite true unfortunately.

Barbon:_ "What the heck!? You've got to be kidding me here? So your saying that your the sister of Johnny Bremen? No wonder you've been taking out our men fast, and your trying to get answer to find our boss. I got to take you out really quickly now, so that the boss wouldn't get worried about you."_ Jasmine going to have a tough time with him. And by his size he a lot stronger than her, so she has to be extremely careful when fighting him.

Barbon picked her up throwing her across the ground, and Jasmine took a hard hit trying to get up. But she needed to think of a way to attack him, suddenly something caught in her mind that gave her a good idea. While she was still fighting she practiced her moves, and one of the she did was her small jump-kick attacks. She isn't very skilled with these little moves as Johnny was, but he always told her to practice her fighting skills.

Before Barbon could attack her she used as Jump-kick, and this did especially well against this tall brute. Barbon doesn't do very well against high type attacks, so this will come in handy latter on in her battles. Barbon wasn't going to give up without at fight I'm afraid, and gave Jasmine a few good punches heavily. But I think Jasmine got tired of playing with him, and with that she gave him a good jump kick. At this rate Jasmine might be able to defeat him, so doing two combos she gave him the final hit right there. However she wasn't done with him quite yet that moment, but fore he could run away she told him to take this message.

Jasmine:_ "Barbon I have a little message for you buddy, and this is going to be directed at your boss. Tell him no matter what he does I will find him...and when I do I'll ensure you I will kill you!"_ Barbon ran cowardly as Jasmine walked away. But I'm afraid Barbon will have to explain this to his boss.

((Syndicate Headquarters))

Axel was enjoying his lovely time with his crime queen, but he was about to get a bit of unwanted company. Barbon came in the office blood covering his mouth, and this told him something was wrong.

Axel:_ "Come on, Barbon! Don't tell me you cant take out a little rat, so I guess this person defeated you. How pathetic...So did you happen to get any messages from this person?"_ Oh Barbon did have a message for him! Once Barbon told them who gave them the message it was silent, and I can tell you it scared Axel.

Barbon: _"She said that she coming to take you out sir, and she going to tear this place to the very ground. Boss I did happen to get her name for you sir, and her name is...Jasmine...Jasmine Bremen!"_ Axel froze as he heard that name flow.

Axel:_ "What you've got to be joking? Barbon, Johnny didn't tell me he had a sister!? This cant be true at all Barbon, so tell me this isn't true now."_ But Barbon wasn't lying about any of this. Yet Blaze didn't think it was time for him to worry, and Axel quietly agreed with her.

Blaze:_ "Axel don't worry baby everything going to be find, and besides she isn't strong enough to take on all our fighter alone. She just a one person army that is bound to fail, but let's watch her progress it'll be entertaining."_ Axel smiled as she kissed him on his cheek.

Axel: _"You know your right babe I wasn't thinking through that, but let's she how she fairs against us. But it wont be long before she will perish slowly, and that will be the end of those annoying Bremen siblings."_ Blaze giggle softly as she cuddle with her king of crime. Now that she cleared this place she need to continue on, and the next little section is know as the Red-light District. And that placed is said to be crawling with Syndicate warriors, and that means they will be stronger than others here.

And the first place there is know as Albany Avenue, and Catherine has a good bit of family members up there. So Jasmine will have a good time meeting her cousins, but she wont get there by walking. She took the bus to Albany Avenue quickly as she could, and it was seven thirty right now it's almost dark. But we might have to wait to see what happens next.


	8. Chapter 6

Book 2

Chapter 6: Albany Avenue; meet and old friend

Jasmine made it to Albany Avenue at about eight o'clock now, and she was near one of her family members house. Knocking on the door she was waiting for someone to come, so when Kristine opened she door she was shocked.

Kristine: "Jasmine sweetheart I didn't know you where out here, and come inside honey the streets get really bad at night. I think the syndicate has came back to this side of town, so all the quiet time we had here are gone now. Well let me call my momma Catherine to tell them about you, and your momma must be worried sick about you." Jasmine entered the house quietly. Kristine got the telephone to call her mother, and boy wasn't Angela worried about this.

Catherine: "Kristine hey child I haven't heard from you in a while, so tell me what have you been doing now? Jasmine she down there with you? Oh my that in Albany Avenue where you live sweetie, but this is going to worry Angela so much. Thank you for telling me this Kristine, I'll tell her this right away." Angela came into the room overhearing something.

Angela: "Catherine I didn't know you were in this room, so who was that person that you were talking to." Catherine told her that her daughter said to her.

Catherine: "I got off the phone with my daughter Kristine, so Angela you might want to sit down for this. She told me that she's in Albany Avenue now, and in slang terms she's in the Red-Light District." Angela was scared to death once she heard that.

Angela: "My word Catherine that a mile away from here, but who knows what that girl will get herself into. That's it Catherine I cant let this happen now, so I'm going to take her back home with me." Catherine told her that she'll never catch her now.

Catherine: "Angela you might as well stay in this house dear, for you'll never be able to catch her now. That girl is strong willed she'll never bee tamed, so go to bed Angela you need your rest now." Angela looked out the window feeling so scared for her daughter. However you cant help but to feel for her.

((Morning- 7:05 A.M))

Jasmine got up to do a little snooping this morning, so it's safe to say that the boss knows about her now. She was walking quietly in Albany Avenue unnoticed, but for once there was a peaceful atmosphere she felt. But with the syndicate walking about that would surely change quickly, and that was what happened when she overheard some chatter coming from the Area.

Slash: "Ok fellas we got to do a lot of patrolling today, and guess what we have a new enemy fighting us now. I cant believe it's Johnny's little sister Jasmine fighting us, and one more thing the boss said this personally. He said if you happen to find this little brat take care of her, so get to work I'll be down the block from here." Slash left the area quietly. He's going to the leader in the Red Light-District, but who that person is she doesn't know that much. However she needed to get moving fast someone was coming here, so Jasmine waited for the syndicate thug to come closer towards her area. And when he was near her hiding place Jasmine attacked him, but she did it quickly that he didn't call reinforcements. Covering his mouth Jasmine asked him some questions, and she was going to expect some answers from him.

Jasmine: "Ok buddy I need some answers from you right now, so it would be unwise to call anyone here towards me. You see I already know your boss is after me, and I don't find that surprising for one second. But tell me, who's the leader of this small gang, and tell me where I can find him?" He looked at her as she held his neck.

Syndicate Thug: "I don't know who the boss is, so your basically out of luck buddy. He never told us who he was, and I'm not about to get in trouble. However I think that your the one that has your cover blown, but if you don't believe me look around." Jasmine saw that she was surrounded the syndicate. And by the looks of things she was vastly out numbered, but even if she fought them she was likely to lose. However Jasmine was going to get some much needed help, and it was from a good friend of hers punching one of them.

Tracy: "Hey Jasmine, long time no see! I guess you could you a hand out here with these guys, so let's kick some syndicate tail right." Jasmine gave a great smile of relief at him. Tracy was still training in the art of Muay Thai, but underestimating him might be a costly mistake my friends. With a little team work they managed to scatter them off, but for now they will be able to relax. It's been a long time since they talked to each other, so it time do to a little catching up now.

Tracy: "It's been a while since we last poke to each other, and I used to see you and Johnny everywhere in the city. So where is he now?" Jasmine looked down when he spoke about her brother.

Jasmine: "Tracy my brother's dead someone killed him, and I have a filling it was someone he knew the most. Even worse now is so called friend is the leader of the syndicate, and I promised I'd never stopped until I find him. And when I happen to find him...I'm might kill him the way he did Johnny." Tracy didn't know this happened to her brother. But he wants to help out as well, and he cant stand all the crime been happening here.

Tracy: "Well if your doing this I want to help you out, and your not the only one who has revenge in mind. The syndicate destroyed my families home a year ago, but luckily my parents managed to make it out of there. I wont forgive what they did to my family, so what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Jasmine and Tracy left the area quickly as it was already noon. They wanted to catch Slash inside this area, but it seems he we back to report to his boss. It was lunch time now knowing that their hungry, but what will happen we don't know...perhaps it's best if we wait


	9. Chapter 7

Book 2

Episode 7: Slashing Frenzy

((Afternoon 12:35))

After a quick lunch Jasmine and Tracy were traveling, and by the looks of things there searching for Slash out here. Tracy told her that this is one of his main hideouts, so they need to be careful how they approach him. It was quite at first when they found his spot, but they quickly hid as they heard talking coming from the room.

Slash: "Listen I'm going to make sure that she doesn't come, but don't worry about her I take care of her swiftly. Skate come on give me a little slack boss Jasmine caught us off guard, and I know you probably ticked at me about that...Oh come on! You cant take me off the job I can do this, but you just got to give me a chance here. Ok thank for giving me one more chance boss, oh don't worry I wont let you down this time again." Tracy looked at Jasmine as they were looking on. So it's safe to say that he already knows she been fighting, and it was time to plan an attack.

Tracy: "Well it seems that you made some waves here, and it's quite easy to tell that they know about you now. This Skate person might be to leader of the Red-Light District, so we have to be quiet to plan an attack." Jasmine nodded in agreement with him. However they had to listen closely to another call, and this time I think it's to the syndicate boss.

Slash: "Hey I see you want to speak to me, so what can I do for your this time? Oh I see well don't worry I have everything covered, but we have a new enemy to worry about now? Tracy that little punk has been ruining my work, and were going to handle him personally. I have everything under control here...I promise you that." Jasmine smiled as they overheard the conversation.

Jasmine: "It seems that you have been make waves yourself, but at least you are giving them a good whipping now. Come on we've got to get out this area now, for if we get caught Slash will have his thugs with him. Besides we have to regroup somewhere else anyway, but we have to move now I hear him coming this way." Jasmine and Tracy managed to leave the area before Slash could hear them. Once they left the area Slash prepared for a little battle, but before he did so he sent some of his men.

Something tells me that a heap of trouble coming there way, and somehow Jasmine knew something wasn't right. As they two friends took one step in the street someone was chuckling, but by it's dark sounding voice this was indeed Slash. They will be able to fight him together, but they have to be careful of the tricks he pulls.

Slash: "Well it seems that I get to fight two people today, and my boss has been getting a bit of news about you two. You'll pay for what you did to our last hideout last week, but I going to let you suffer very slowly. Come one I don't have time to keep talking to you rats, so the sooner your gone the better my boss will be. So what are we waiting for? Let's battle!" Jasmine and Tracy were going to be in for a rough battle.

Slash made the first move at both of them quickly, but they were able to dodge him before he could hit him. Tracy was the first person to make a move on him, and giving him a good toss did a good bit of damage. But this wasn't going to defeat him that easily, so using his back of tricks he did some decent damage. Jasmine tried to use a jump kick attack on Slash, but he was able to counter that as he gave her an uppercut. Jasmine fell down on the ground heavily, and I can tell you that indeed hurt. Tracy went to check on her to see if she was ok, but Slash used this time to do a sneak attack on him. However that move was going to be a unwise decision, so just before he could land an attack Jasmine got up fast hitting him heavily.

Slash wiped a small drip of blood off his mouth, and boy I can tell you he wasn't the most bit pleased. So he was going to play dirty like he's always been, but they have to be ready for what he had in store for them. He was know for being a power hitter by his fighting stance, and I know for a fact he can do devastating damage if given the chance.

Slash: "Ok I think it's time for me to kick it up a notch, and that hit I took from the little rat will cost you all. You think you can just come in my place to defeat me? Ha you must be a fool to believe that, but it will be me having the last laugh suckers." But while he was talking Jasmine and Tracy were out of sight. Slash looked around trying to find where they were hiding, but he was going to find out where they are very soon. Jasmine and Tracy sneaked an attack on him greatly, yet the funniest part of all this was Slash falling on his tail. Slash wasn't going to take this little matter lying down, and the battle continued on until he was defeated.

Slash was pulled by the throat by Tracy heavily, so it would be wise for him to answer all of his questions.

Tracy: "Ok Slash here's a little question for you, who is this boss that you're working with? Answer me now or I will hurt you more, but the choice is your to have." However that would be a problem for both of them.

Slash: "Sorry I cant tell you all the information I have, so it's safe to say you fought this battle for nothing. But don't worry my boss is going to be ready for you, and that means you'll have to bring everything you have to beat him." Slash ran off before Jasmine could get more answers from him. Well it's time to head for another part of town, and that part of town was Eastern Parkway. However at that point they were still doing construction, so they both have to be careful not to get hurt. What will happen to them I do not know...perhaps it's best for us to wait.


	10. Chapter 8

Book 2

Episode 8: To Eastern Parkway! Fight the Deadly Twins

It was evening now Jasmine is going to need a place to stay, but luckily Tracy's family doesn't live far from here. So he could invited her over to his family's house, and that means he can introduce her to them. It was about eight o'clock once they reached the house, and when his sister opened the door she was relived.

Amy: "Tracy you've came back home! I'm so glad that your safe come momma has dinner ready, and smile for once your always serious when your fighting." Tracy touched his sisters head softly as he gave her a sweet smile.

Tracy: "Ok sister I'm coming don't worry momma too much, and I see that you've been waiting for me this time around. Come here!" Tracy got a nice hug from his little sister that moment. But someone was watching them from a distance quietly, and that person was his friend Jasmine standing a few steps away. She kind of envied Amy a little bit she still had her brother, and she knows that Johnny will never come back to give her that love she missed from him.

A tear fell down her cheek as Jasmine heard there laughter, but you really have to feel for her she lost her brother not long ago. Tracy's mother knew what happen to Johnny she was a good friend of Angela's, but Tracy went to her to see if she was alright.

Tracy: "Jasmine your standing by yourself again, so are you ok?" Jasmine wiped a small tear from her cheek so he couldn't see her cry.

Jasmine: "Oh Tracy I'm fine it's alright don't worry about me, so are you going to invite me inside?" However that wasn't fooling Tracy one bit.

Tracy: "Jasmine I know your feeling sad about your brother, but I want to help you fight this boss. But you have to understand your not alone fighting here, and every enemy we face you'll always walk away from me. Come on come inside my mother would love to see you, and she really want to talk to you as well." Jasmine gave a small smile as she walked inside the house. His mother prepared dinner nicely for them to enjoy together, but Jasmine felt at home here. She was slowly eating remembering the good days with her brother, but she would continue that once she was ready for bed.

As she was sleeping Johnny came through her dreams, but this time he had something different to tell her.

Johnny: "Your doing really good out here Jasmine, but that doesn't mean it's over yet. I see that you've met Tracy out here, and it's good to have someone fighting with you sister. But understand revenge wont mend a broken heart Jasmine, but finding peace will always ease that pain" Jasmine was really confused right now.

Jasmine: "But brother I want to find your killer to avenge you, so tell me why don't you want me to do the same to him? He killed you! I cant get that out of my mind, but tell me brother-" She was cut off short by her brother.

Johnny: "Sister doing that will bring more harm than good, and I know your better than that. Don't worry when he's left the town I can rest, but until then farewell my sister I still love you." Jasmine woke up from her dream quickly...but she slowly went back to sleep.

((Morning: 7:30 A.M))

Jasmine was already up heading outside the house, but Tracy managed to catch up to her before she could take off. They were heading to another part of town know for tough criminals out here, but they have to be careful out in that area. Tracy knew this place like the back of his hand, so he decided to lead the way for Jasmine. While they were out here it might be easy to spot some trouble, but they have sneak in order for them to not get spotted. Jasmine heard a voice coming from the distance, so she dragged Tracy to listen to their words.

Syndicate Thug: "Sure thing boss we have everything covered down here, but what do you mean that I'm lying to you? Slash was defeated that wasn't my fault sir, and your sending someone to help us out? Well I hope they are stronger to take out those two brats, so they are the deadly twins!? Oh this is wonderful they wont stand a chance against theme, but don't worry I will call Mona and Lisa down here at once." Jasmine looked at Tracy with a serious tone. Jasmine doesn't know about those twin girls she heard about, but Tracy has fought against them in the past.

Tracy: "Mona and Lisa are know as the twins of sheer death, and I have some experience when I fought them. But you Jasmine will have a terrible time with these two, and since you are weak to high attack you'll get battered. Oh I almost forgot to tell you something important, and that is to watch how the girls move or as you say walk. For if one of them is close to you that's slow she'll throw you, so be prepared for what they will toss at you." Jasmine nodded taking his words very seriously.

Tracy and Jasmine went down the block to investigate the area, and sure enough they were not only once they got there. Out of the shadows two girls came standing together silent, so Jasmine decided to get some answers from them.

Jasmine: "So what are you two girls doing here? Care to give us some answers right now?" the two girls said nothing as they looked at her. Jasmine was getting tick off once they didn't say anything to her, but Tracy warned her that they weren't the talkative type when they fight.

Tracy: "Don't ever bother talking to them they wont respond, so let get this show on the road Jasmine. The sooner were done fighting the better for both of us, so what are we waiting for now? Let's get this show on the road!" Jasmine nodded in agreement getting some good information.

Mona and Lisa came swiftly before Jasmine could react, but the slower one caught her off guard tossing her to the ground. Jasmine got up slowly only to meet another sister, but luckily Tracy was able to kick her out of the way. Once Jasmine saw the other sister coming she leg swept her, so at least she returned the favor. But things weren't over just yet I'm afraid, and that means were going to be in for a bumpy ride. Mona and Lisa were attacking them both non stop, but before she could throw her Jasmine gave her a good upper cut.

With a few hits Mona was defeated however Lisa was next, and she wasn't going down without a fight I'm afraid. Lisa was able to throw Jasmine away quickly, but Tracy hit her from behind knocking her out cold. Finally those two girls were finally defeated at last, but it seems that Jasmine didn't come out unharmed. From all of that throwing she managed to get some bruises on her leg, so she decided to go back to Tracy's house. Time flew by when they fought it's already six o'clock, and it was sunset already by the look of things. Tracy's mother has some cream to heal these bruises, so you can say she will have the healing touch.

Jasmine followed Tracy back to his house to rest up, but even I don't know what will happen next...perhaps we need to wait.


	11. Chapter 9

Book 2

Chapter 9: Get your Jets and Jam!

Jasmine already had her dinner it was eight o'clock now, so she decided to call her mother Angela. She was in Eastern Parkway at the moment, but when her mother found out she was about to freak out.

Angela: _"Eastern Parkway! That in uptown Brooklyn Jasmine your up there now, so how in the world you get up there? Oh your with your friend Tracy with you dear well that good, but still I'm getting worried about you Jasmine."_ But Jasmine wasn't going to stop now.

Jasmine:_ "Momma I told you before I'm doing just fine, but you don't have to worry about me so much. However I cant stop you from doing that all the time, so how has things been since I'm gone."_ Angela looked worried as she sat in her chair.

Angela: _"Oh nothing has happened here darling, but Catherine had to visit the store for a moment. She'll be back in the house very soon dear, and I have to get ready for bed now dear. But please be careful Jasmine."_ Jasmine hung up the phone as she was getting ready for bed.

Catherine came in the house with a bag of groceries, so she greet her sister Angela with a sweet smile. Yet she knew she was talking to someone as she held the phone, but the question she was asking for...who was she talking to?

Catherine:_ "Hi sister I'm back sorry if I worried you dear, so who were you talking to Angela?"_ Angela looked back at her sister giving a smile.

Angela: _"Oh it's alright dear no need to feel upset about it, but I was talking to my daughter Jasmine. Catherine she's is Eastern Parkway right now, and that almost all the way in uptown Brooklyn. Oh I'm getting worried about my little girl now, so when I tried to tell her to come home she didn't like it. She told me I worry about her to much up there with her friend, but I'm her mother what am I suppose to do about her. "_ Catherine put the groceries down to hug her sister.

Catherine: _"Angela she's with her friend Tracy isn't she? Well dear I think it's time to let her grow up now, and fifth teen she's a young lady right now. One day she will have a family of her own you'll be a grandmother then, but what I'm trying to say dear is it's time to let your little girl go now."_ Angela didn't want to do it however she had to. She went to bed early ready to go to sleep, but she cant help feeling worried about her daughter.

Meanwhile back at Tracy's house Jasmine was happily sleeping, and tomorrow they will be going to fight another person out here.

((Morning 8:00 A.M))

Jasmine was already up walking outside enjoying the quietness, but that would soon change once Tracy caught up with her breathing heavily. Jasmine looked back as she saw him coming up, and you know she was a little annoyed by this.

Jasmine: _"Tracy you're late coming out here, what in the world took you so long?"_ Tracy gave her a not so sweet look.

Tracy: _"Oh come on Jasmine cut me some slack I slept late, so can you at least get off my back for once. Beside we have a lot of things to do around her now, and who knows what we will-"_ he was cut off short by Jasmine.

Jasmine:_ "Tracy quiet! I hear someone coming towards us right now."_ Tracy mouth was shut like a large safe. But what they heard next gave them a big surprise, and by surprised I mean someone flying in the air at them. However he indeed had a jet pack on his back, so with out further wait Jet finally arrived. Jasmine was going to have a terrible time with this guy, but you should already know her weakness to sky attacks.

Tracy on the other had did quite well with air attacks, and with his jumping skills he can reach him before he lands a hit. He was also first to notice Jet's attack patterns, but he for got to tell Jasmine about this before she attacked. Trying to use one of her attacks he manage to hit her fast, and this knocked her back a few feet back. She got up by herself quickly before Jet came back, but not after Tracy told her something about this person.

Tracy_: "Jasmine just trying to attack him is quite foolish, but you have to jump kick him just to land a hit. However you have to do it when he is flying towards you, and once that happens he will collide with your attack. Trust me this little method will work for us, but you just have to be patient about this Jasmine."_ Jasmine nodded in agreement after what Tracy told her.

Waiting for the right moment Jet finally came down to attack, but he got hit in the face by one of Tracy's hard kicks. By the looks of things he didn't take that lightly, so both of them had to be prepared for the worst. Jet was coming back fast for a second hit on Tracy, and Jasmine was ready by countering his attack. Jet went flying into the metal bars across the street, so by the looks of things he was slowly getting injured. But that doesn't mean he isn't going down without a fight, and that means they have to put everything together in order to win. Tracy had a good idea in how to do this well, but he needed Jasmine's help doing so.

Tracy:_ "Jasmine I have an idea on how to finish him off, and I'll have a good hunch this might take him out. But every time I tell you a plan you'll do things yourself, so this time can you trust me enough to do it?"_ Jasmine nodded agreeing with him.

Jet was coming at them at break neck speed flying towards them, but if you wanted to know the time it was already half past two o'clock. Tracy was able to kick him when he was coming towards them, and Jasmine put in the final touch when she hit him coming down to her. Finally this little bug was out of the way for them, but they had to get to the next place to fight the leader of this area. So Tracy and Jasmine left the area together, but little did they know someone was watching them.

((Syndicate Headquarters 6:30 P.M))

Axel was sitting on his throne he wasn't the most bit pleased, and he knew those two were causing some trouble. His crime queen Blaze was taking a relaxing bath, so he sat alone looking at one of his workers.

Axel:_ "I thought you handle that little nosey rat Jasmine, but by the looks of things you also fought one of her friends out here. Oh great now there's another one fighting against us now, so you better have a plan to deal with those two buddy!"_ The guy shivered as Axel looked at him.

Syndicate Thug: _"Oh don't worry boss we will take care of them, as you know Skate is the leader of the Red-Light District. But before he can handle Jasmine we have to handle that little pest, so once her friend is gone she'll be all alone boss. Don't you worry we have everything under control, and besides we're just starting to have fun now."_ However Axel gave him a stern look.

Axel:_ "For your sake...I hope so friend."_ Something bad was coming to are friends very soon...but perhaps it's time to wait for the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Skating Fright! Meet the Storm Twins.

Jasmine was already sleeping in her bed after a long battle, so it's safe to say she's quiet tired. Tracy and Jasmine have been making good pace so far, but tomorrow there in for a little surprise. Someone was planning to separate them in battle, but when it will happen we do not know. Angela didn't talk to her daughter this time around, so this might be a little moment that she let's her daughter grow up. But she might call her if she feels it isn't safe, and that her mother Angela for you. However let's get back to the story now, and we see Tracy and Jasmine back at his house happily. They just had dinner a while ago it's nine o'clock right now, and Jasmine was about to head to bed softly. Getting under the covers she went to sleep fast, but tomorrow were about to have some fun with enemies.

((Morning 8:59 A.M))

Jasmine was waiting on Tracy to come to her spot, and he was late as usual as he was running towards her. She rolled her eyes as he came up right next to her, and I can tell you she wasn't happy about it.

Jasmine: _"Tracy your late again however it cant be helped, but let's go we have to fight the leader of the bunch of rats here. What do you have planned this time around?"_ Tracy signed a little bit under his breath.

Tracy: _"Jasmine came back late for a reason we need to split up, and I know you didn't expect me to say that to you. But we have to there is a fork in the road up ahead, so he we do this we might take out some of his goons. So are you ready to go fighting again?"_ Jasmine agreed so they split up quickly. But little did they know it was a trap set up for her, and she was going to find that out really soon.

Jasmine felt something wasn't right about all of this, but she didn't see anyone in the streets right now. All of a sudden she heard a strange sound coming from the streets, and it sounded like some type of roller skates. Once she got a closer look she saw it was a young kid, and by the look on her face she was quite disappointed.

Jasmine: _"You guys must playing with me right? So the syndicate is sending this kid to fight me...How pathetic!"_ But when the kid spoke it took her by surprise.

Skate:_ "Don't underestimate me for I can defeat you easily, and by the looks your not a fast paced person."_ Jasmine looked at him with a mean glare.

Jasmine:_ "Ok buddy go play somewhere else I'm fighting the syndicate, so if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you leave here."_ But Skate said something that caught her attention really quickly.

Skate:_ "That's because I do indeed work for the syndicate, and now that your alone I can take you out now."_ Jasmine needed to stop taking and start fighting.

Jasmine made the first move at the little boy, but with speed he was able to hit her greatly. Like I said before Jasmine has a bad weakness to speed type enemies, so she'll have to be careful from here on out. Before Skate could move she did a leg sweep quickly, and with this she was able to knock him off his feet. But Jasmine mustn't celebrate to quickly, and Skate had a few tricks up his sleeves to counter her attack. When Jasmine tried to hit him he counted her move greatly, and by that I mean giving her a good flip kick to the face. Jasmine went flying into some boxes across the street, but that wasn't the only thing he did to her. Jasmine tried to block the next attack that was coming, but with a Corkscrew Kick she was knocked away greatly. That last hit almost did her in from the damage, but she needs to look out for Skate right now.

Jasmine was slow getting up she saw Skate coming towards her, and when he jumped up in the air she heard a voice saying: "Cyclone Driver!" Skate was hit heavily by a guy with blonde hair wearing a strange suit, buy the looks it looked like a thunder bolt.

Tempest((Clyde:_ "Nice shot Cyclone you really gave it to him, so keep at it I'll help this person out. Hey, are you ok?"_ Jasmine looked at this guy strangely.

Cyclone((Jackson: _"Thanks brother I'll teach this guy some manners, and by that I mean beating the snot out of him._" These two brothers were twins by the looks. However Tempest had brown hair unlike his brother, but for Jasmine these two guys were mere pest in her eyes. After a tough battle Skate was taken out by the twin brothers, so when they tried to get answers he ran away quickly. Jasmine got up from the ground walking off from the both, but Tempest tried to stop her.

Tempest((Clyde:_ "Hey come back here we helped you out back there, so aren't you going to give us any thanks?"_ Jasmine gave them both a mean glare.

Jasmine:_ "Why should I? I don't trust you two at all, so how do I know you two don't work for the syndicate?"_ Tempest gave her a good reason to trust him.

Tempest((Clyde:_ "Girl if we worked for the syndicate we would be in trouble, and by that I mean you would have whooped are tails."_ Jasmine laugh under her breath at that joke. I guess he does have a point in that, but someone was coming up from this very spot. Jasmine looked closely to see who was coming, and wouldn't you know it was Tracy by the looks.

Jasmine:_ "Tracy where the heck were you?! I was waiting for you to come join me at the place, so do you know these two guys?"_ Tracy looked at the twin boys and gave a smile.

Tracy:_ "Cyclone and Tempest boy am I glad to see you two, but I had a funny feeling this little thing was a trap. Thank goodness they came to help you out in battle, and don't know much about that Skate guy. But I did happen to get some information about the next area, so you might want to lesson this this everyone. One of the thugs told me that we have to go to Anthony Street, and that's where Cyclone and Tempest live if I'm correct."_ The twins both nodded in agreement.

So without hesitation the gang headed straight to Anthony Street, and by the time they were doing pretty well I must say. Things were looking up for the four heroes, but just because there together doesn't mean someone wasn't watching. Skate failed the syndicate boss that wasn't a good thing, but what's going to make him steam is going to be two new people joining in. Maybe this time we might get more answers, but for now let's see what the boss is going to do.

((Syndicate Headquarters 7:30 P.M))

Axel heard what happened to Skate he was steaming right now, and boy I haven't seen him this angry by these results.

Axel:_ "You idiots you cant stop one girl that fighting, and to make matters worse Cyclone and Tempest has joined her little group. You guys better do good the next time around, other wise you wont see the light of day!"_ Blasé came close to her love trying to calm him down.

Blaze:_ "Baby you must relax remember we have a secret weapon, and you should know them very well. Let them celebrate this victory now baby, but the next time they will perish by your hands."_ Axel came close to his girl as the moon rose from the moon. Something tells me a strange even is going to happen, but maybe we need to wait to find the answers.


	13. Chapter 11

Book 3

Episode 11: To Anthony Street

Jasmine and her three buddies finally made it to Anthony Street, and the best part Clyde and Jackson have their own little place. So that one thing off there minds when finding someplace to say, but that doesn't mean she wasn't going to call her mother. Angela got a phone call from her daughter, and she hasn't heard from her in a day by this time.

Angela: "Jasmine your in Antony Street oh goodness, but that a long way from where you live dear. I'm getting worried sick about you right now, so are you sure you're not hurt are you?" Jasmine shook her head softly as her mother spoke.

Jasmine: "Mother you have got to stop worrying about me sometimes, but I'm doing fine momma I'm with some friends. Can you at least trust me enough to be on my own, so can you at least not worry so much mom." Angela didn't like what her daughter said that moment.

Angela: "Jasmine you know that I get worried every time, but remember I'm your mother sometimes we have to know everything. I know you don't like it when I call you every time you reach a new place, but I'm just making sure your safe and sound Jasmine. I still love you dear and I know Johnny loved you as well, so take care of yourself dear...I love you so much." Jasmine hung up the phone before she went to bed. However like always she had a dream again this time Johnny knew what happened, but he cant tell her much about how things happened.

Johnny: "Sister listen to me...I'm back again this time I going to tell you something, but promise me you wont try to killed the boss." Jasmine didn't like what he said to her. But he she wanted the information she had to do it.

Jasmine: "Ok brother I will do this even though I don't like it, so tell me what information do you have?" Johnny told her something that shocked even her.

Johnny: "Jasmine my former friend took over the syndicate as you well know, but what he did to my other friends was far more worse. He nearly killed them with his bare hands hitting them with his heavy fist, so imagine the blood on his knuckles that are still on his hands. He's done many things since my horrible death, and he is only getting stronger sister. But you can defeat him I know you can sister, and with your new friends you can change the city for the better." But Jasmine still had more things for him to answer to her.

Jasmine: "I still have many questions for you to answers, but will you still be with me when I ask them to you?" Johnny gave her a somber look.

Johnny: "Jasmine I'm afraid that I've talk to you as much as I can, but don't worry I will still be with you in spirit...goodbye sister...I love you." Jasmine woke up looking around softly. However knowing it was only a dream she simply went back to sleep, but tomorrow she'll start back to her mission.

((Morning: 7:50 A.M))

Jasmine was waiting on the other three people to show up, and she saw Cyclone and Tempest coming on time. But like always Tracy was late as usual again, but this time he might be doing something important. Tracy finally arrived running towards them fast, but this time he had something in his hand.

Jasmine: "Tracy you finally made it here now, but tell me what's that in your hands you have?" Tracy laughed when he received that question.

Tracy: "Oh this is some tape I use to wrap around my hands, so you can say they take a good beating fighting these guys. Well we best get going to the next location now, but we wont know what to-" Jasmine cut him off short quickly.

Jasmine: "Everyone quite! I hear someone talking from around the corner." Everyone didn't say a word.

Syndicate Thug: "Come on boys let's get going we have work to do, but you we better do work good today or boss is going to kill us. Each group go down three streets we'll do more damage that way, and if you find those four rats take them out. Boss is getting really tired dealing with those fools, so let's get going there now time to wait...Let's go!" Jasmine saw each group from the Syndicate gang going in different directions.

Jasmine: "Ok I think we need to separate right now to fight them, so Tracy you will take the left path as you see it buddy. Cyclone and Tempest will take the right path near the end of the street, and I will take the straight path leading to another area. So we better catch up to them to see what's up, but are we all in agreement then?" Each of her friend agreed with the plan quickly. Once they left everyone was at there separate location Jasmine got to work, and once she did she was already bound to find some trouble ahead. The ground of syndicates ambushed her right out of nowhere, but maybe that plan might have been unwise that moment.

Although they jumped on them she was able block one of them, and the other three she beat them to a pulp. But before the last one could get away she grabbed him tightly, and with a not so sweet voice she demanded answers.

Jasmine: "Ok if you don't give me any answer I'll show you pain, so if I were you I would tell everything I know right about now." The guy begged her not to drop him in the dumpster nicely...and with that he spilled the beans.

Syndicate Thug: "Ok I'll tell you everything our boss has a secret hideout, but you wont reach it from here. Where that location is I haven't got a clue for you, but I did get a message about meeting up near the park in Aster Court. You'll see many of my group at that point, so please don't drop me!" Although she got the information she dropped him down heavily. So now that done she has to get ready for bed, and by the time it's already 6:30 P.M.

Don't worry she'll tell her other friends this once they come, but for now let her relax it's been a tough day.


	14. Chapter 12

Episode 12: In Aster Court

Jasmine told her friend about what the syndicate thug told her, and with that they will be able to venture into this park with some clues. But as everything was going well something was happening back at home, and that almost scared Jasmine to death. A telephone was rigging at the other side of the room, and Jasmine had a hunch it was her mother calling her again. Jasmine picked up the phone waiting for Angela to answer, but this time things were quite different.

Catherine: "Jasmine there you are! Thank goodness you called dear I was getting worried, but I have some terrible news to tell you." Jasmine looked a bit confused right about now. But she wasn't the only one listening Cyclone was spying on her, and what he heard next got him riled up.

Jasmine: "Catherine, where's my mother? Please tell me what happen to her?!" Catherine breathed heavily from the phone.

Catherine: "Angela your mother's been kidnapped by the Syndicate, but not just anyone dear from the boss himself. Your mother went back home in Alabama Avenue everything was find, and when she got there she spoke to me two hours ago. She told me that "Someone's following me everywhere I go, but I don't know why there doing it." I told her to get to her home quickly right away, but make sure you call me when you get there. She was doing very well at the time being, but I heard a lough bang coming from the phone. It was a man by his voice he sounded devilish, and I can tell you what he said to her. "So your daughter's been messing up my plans, but that's ok I can always ruined her happiness by taking you. Boys get her now!" I heard all of it from the phone as I was talking to her, and I heard her trying to fight them all. But they overpowered her taking her to someplace I don't know of, and I know she must be scared to death Jasmine. I'm sorry Jasmine for telling you this news, but I had to for the sake of your mother." Jasmine hung up the phone crying in her hands.

Cyclone was listening to her phone call that moment, so he told the other three what happened. Tracy didn't think it was right for him to ease-drop, but what Cyclone said was very serious.

Tracy: "Cyclone you ease-dropped on Jasmine taking on the phone, but you know it isn't right now. It isn't any of our business to listen in-" He was cut short by Cyclone speaking.

Cyclone(Jackson: "Tracy the leader has gone too far right now, and he taken Jasmine's mother to his hideout. So where just need to stand idly by and watch it? There is no time for us to wait now, and we all know her mother is in serious danger." Jasmine overheard there little conversation.

Jasmine: "I already know you were ease-dropping on me Cyclone, but thank you for checking up on me. Oh this is so terrible I cant believe he did that, and this time he's took my mother somewhere I don't know of." Cyclone nodded at her softly. Tempest knew exactly why he took her mother, and he was going to tell her softly.

Tempest((Clyde: "Jasmine he's trying to scare you into stopping your quest, and by the looks of things he doing a good job at it. With this we know he's getting scared every minute Jasmine, so if he cant fight fair he'll fight dirty. You mustn't let this guy get under your skin, and the sooner we defeat this guy the better." Jasmine nodded she didn't want to talk about it anymore. So she went to bed getting ready for tomorrow, but I tell you this she'll be on a hunting spree for her mother.

((Morning 10:30 A.M))

Jasmine was up alone at the time the others split up form her, so this made Jasmine search though the streets of Aster Street. Everything was going fine for her at the moment, but she felt like someone was followed her by now. However she didn't know about all of this until she found someone, and by the looks she was wearing something all in red. It was Blaze she normally doesn't show herself very much, but she offered to help Jasmine. But like I said before she isn't to be trusted at all, and I know well that this is a big trap. Even Jasmine knew something wasn't right by the looks, so she approached cautiously.

Blaze: "Hey nice to see you out here all alone, so what are you doing walking down these-" she was cut off short by Jasmine.

Jasmine: "Oh quit with the being nice bull crap with me, so just tell me where I can find my mother Angela. And if you don't I'm not afraid to kick your behind, but it's up to you to decide your little fate." Blaze didn't find that to nice of a response.

Blaze: "Listen honey I wouldn't talk wit that kind of tone, so if you do it again your mother might be in a lot of pain. Well it seems that I have to get back to the headquarters now, but not before I let my boys handle you nicely. Get her now!" Blazed walked off as syndicate thugs came out of the shadows. This must mean she is the bosses right hand women. Luckily someone was waiting to give Jasmine backup, and that person was our good friend Tempest. With a good attack know as the 'Tempest Strike' he pushed some back, and Jasmine was able to handle the rest of them.

Jasmine and Tempest decided to team up through the streets, but after a few blocks they managed to see someone standing in front of them. This guy must be the one block the way to the arcade, so they have to be careful of this little rat.

Stone: "Well fresh meat I was waiting for someone to fight, but I guess Blaze didn't have time to deal with you two weaklings. Don't worry I'm plenty strong to deal with you rats, and when I'm done I'll head back to the boss where his honey Blaze is." Tempest stopped him for one second.

Tempest((Clyde: "Stone before you say another word I need a question, and that is what is the name of the syndicate boss?" Stone laugh as he felt insulted being asked something from a weakling.

Stone: "You rats don't deserve to hear his name out loud, so let's end this conversation right here and now! Don't be crying when I defeat both of you easily, but it's too late to think about this now." Jasmine saw that this guy was bulky so they had to think of something. Tempest being fast could do a good bit of damage, and when he tries to get up Jasmine can attack him there. Tempest made the first move heading for Stone fast, but was Stone was about to grab him Tempest jumped up. Using the special move know as 'Tempest Strike' this did a good bit of damage, so as expected Stone was getting up from the ground. But he would fall back down again when Jasmine leg swept him, and I can tell you he wasn't the most bit pleased.

Stone had a little blood on his lip as he got up, but wiping the blood away he started to get a bit inpatient with them both.

Stone: "Oh you little rats want to play? Ok I'll give you both what your asking for, and now I'm going to give you a taste of my fist." Stone was not to be underestimated by his size. He is faster than you really think he was, and I'm afraid Jasmine was going to find that out really soon. As Jasmine looked on Stone upper-cuts her heavily, and that sent her flying into the ground hard. She was getting up slowly not being fast is really hurting her, and by the looks of things it's doing some damage. Stone then turned his attention on the pest Tempest, and he also had a surprise for him now. But Tempest knew he had to be faster than him, so when Stone charged at him he jumped into the air. What he didn't expect was Jasmine giving him a kick, and Tempest added his attack in as well.

Things were looking good so far for the two of them, but they needed to finish him off quick to leave for the arcade. So combining their special attack together they did great damage to him, and with that hit Stone was finally defeated. Before Stone could get away Tempest grabbed him, and he was going to get answers from him.

Tempest((Clyde: "Stone it's about time you did some talking buddy, and I would gladly beat you until you cry to do it. So where are my answers?" Stone didn't want to talk but he had no other choice.

Stone: "Ok you rats I'll tell you about the hideout, but you wont be getting anymore information from our leader in this area. The hideout is in Canal Avenue near the arcade where the men are, but there are even more inside the hideout you seek. However if you wish to be foolish and go there be my guest, so remember it's your funeral they will be having." Tempest let Stone go to run away.

Jasmine: "It's 4:30 now it'll take us an hour and a half to get back, so it's best if we head in Tempest. Once there will tell everyone about the information, and they will be caught up with all of the things." Tempest nodded as they headed back to his house. Cyclone and Tracy will probably come back to the house as well, so there is no need to worry about them. However something bad will come to out four fighters, but for now it's time for all of us to rest


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Canal Avenue! Game Changers

Jasmine and Tempest were home with the others, but she still felt sad about her mother right now. She didn't know how she was doing nor if she was still alive. Sitting on her bed she decided to call her aunt, but at this time talking to family will be important. Jasmine picked up the phone waiting for her to answer, and with relief Catherine picked up the phone.

Catherine: "Oh Jasmine I'm glad you called me sweetie, so how are things going with your friends?" What happened next even surprised Catherine herself.

Jasmine: "Oh everything is fine Catherine...No I'm lying I fell terrible Aunt Catherine! I'm sorry if I sound sad but I cant help but cry, so you will be the one that can understand right?" Catherine never heard Jasmine cry before. But like her mother she was very comforting to her, so she calmed her down to talk to Jasmine.

Catherine: "Jasmine now don't you cry everything will be fine, and I know most of it has to do with your mother being gone. Sometimes it good to cry it release some anger from you, but you should already know that by now. Well it's good to here from you dear that eases me a little, but you shouldn't give up right now. Remember sometimes life will give us hard things, but family will always help you over the hurdles. Goodnight Jasmine, I'll take to you again tomorrow." Jasmine hung up the phone as she was wiping tears from her eyes. Going to bed she was going to start searching for her, but first they have to start at the arcade.

((Morning: 7:50 A.M))

Jasmine and her friends were heading out to the arcade, and you know there was going to be swimming with syndicate thugs. So it's be to get a move on not wasting anytime, so once they got there they entered quietly. There were tons of them playing video games as if nothing could go wrong, but before they could do thing they separated. Jasmine and Tempest headed inside one room, so that left Tracy and Cyclone going into another. And when they rushed in that where the battle began, so you better believe there are going to be some scrapes. Jasmine and Tempest were dealing with the goons, but it wasn't long before they were getting clobbered. Luckily with a little teamwork they cleared the first room. Tracy and Cyclone handled the second room easily by the looks, but they had to clear more just to get by.

Once the cost was clear they all entered the secret room, and like always they had to fight some more Syndicate Thugs. Once that's done they headed to the back room finding something strange. It was the location of the hideout by pictures, but the pictures showed some type of strange looking thing.

Jasmine: "What is this? I've never seen anything like it before, so Tempest do you know where we can find this place?" Tempest looked closely at the picture. Sure enough he knew where to find it, and what street to go on to get there.

Tempest: "We have south from here everyone it wont take long, but it's best for us to get going to that spot before noon. Don't worry we'll eat something before we get there, so let's get a move on!" everyone headed out the arcade going to Auburn Place, but little did they know someone was watching in the shadows. He was like a ghost standing on the top of the arcade, so it was safe to say he was spying on them.

Zamza: "Well it seems I have new prey I need to kill, and that will be a great sight seeing their blood. But for now my claws attack them when they are weak, so I'll let Vehelits eat them for his meal. He will have a fresh kill this time around...hehe" Something tells me were going to meet two new faces. Everyone needs to keep there eyes open for the next attack, but it's lunchtime let them rest...for that time being.


	16. Chapter 14

Episode 14: To Auburn Place! Face the creature know as Vehelits

It was one o'clock Jasmine was waiting on Tempest to show up, but it would be wise for him to lead the way here. Since he knows this street very well he can get there, so what we will expect we do not know much. Tempest came with the other three boys up the street, but Jasmine still thought they were late as usual. Hopefully she'll breakout of this perky little attitude, but for now let's focus on our story here.

Tempest: "Jasmine your on time again, don't you get tired of that?! I mean why are you-" he was cut short sharply by Jasmine.

Jasmine: "We don't have time for this little chat Tempest, so let's get going we need to find this hideout fast." Tempest shook his head at her softly. After a we block they found the hideout, but Max blocked the entrance this time around. But luckily for Jasmine she has three other friends with her, and I can tell you the battle was over quickly. As they entered the place it looked weird, and even Tracy was caught off guard by this.

Tracy: "Where the heck are we? I didn't know they had this kind of hideout, but lets get going everyone we have work to do. Maybe we can find the leader of this place, and I must say this place is creepy!" Everyone continued walking down the pathway. And like always they had to fight some syndicates down here, but they managed to meet a new one call Purple Signal. This guy was a lot tougher than the others, so it's safe to say he was bulky. Luckily they manage to defeat them together, but they had bigger thing to worry about.

As they managed to walk down the path they heard something, and by the sound of this it was appeared to be strange. Everyone stopped death in there tracks that moment, but you got to admit it sounded a scary.

Cyclone: "What the blazes?! Did any of you hear that sound?!" Everyone kept walking down the shady path. It was going to get interesting form here on out, and the further they went something showed up. It looked like something from a monster movie, but once they saw it move it scared the blazes out of them. They came up to the status as it stood still like a rock, but once it started making that sound Tracy jumped up.

Tracy: "What...What the hell is that ugly thing?!" Tracy stepped back to look at the strange creature. But I think Tempest know this creature very well, and I have a feeling he seen this creature before.

Tempest: "This creatures name is Vehelits he's the creature guarding, so it's safe to say he guarding this location. However you cant attack him just with your fist, but don't worry there is another way in doing it. You see the only thing that can harm him is jump kicks, and be careful he has spikes on his neck that will hurt you. Well let's get to work people we need to get out of this place, so what are we waiting for? Let's kill the thing." Together they were able to kick it to smithereens. But something was coming after them, and the room became dead silent.

Someone was in here with them...but we might have to wait and we who it is


	17. Chapter 15

Book 3 Boss 3

Chapter 15: Zamza! Feel the wraith of his deadly claws.

It was dead silent in the room they were in, and I can ensure if silent could kill they would all be dead by now. Jasmine felt scared as they looked in the cold area, but when she backed up she was cut with a sharp-like claw. She fell down holding her arm tightly as she tensed up, but all she got was a little scratch. Tracy looked back to see Jasmine holding her arm, so he went to see if she was ok?

Tracy: "Jasmine wow why are you sitting on the ground? Your arm it been cut by something sharp, so what happened to your arm?" But soon he heard a creepy voice coming from the shadows. And by the sounds it was quite frightening indeed, but who said those words we will begin to see.

Zamza: "The same thing that will happen to all of you, but that wont matter soon you will be dead by now. I'm the deadly clawed warrior know as Zamza, so I see that you are the four my master told to kill off. I shall do that quick before you can lay a finger on me, so which-" he was cut off short by Cyclone.

Cyclone: "Oh shut up Zamza me and my brother already know you, so can we get on with this battle now?" Zamza gave him a snarl as Cyclone prepared to fight. But Jasmine might have the hardest time, and like I said before she's terrible against speed fighters. As the battle begins we can see Jasmine getting cut, so she had to be extremely careful about him. They were able to do some damage on this guy, but not before he gave them a good amount of cuts. Jasmine couldn't do anything much against him without jumping, so some of her moves were going a little bit of damage.

Zamza was just getting started by his movements, so everyone has to be on their toes just to be ready for an attack. But there was one person that he didn't catch, and that person was Tempest. Once he turned his back Tempest attack him heavily, and that was a good thing for our friends. It was three o'clock now they have to finish him off, so they kept attacking him heavily. Jasmine did all she could to help her friends out, but she was riddled in scratches on her legs. Hopefully they will get some healing ointment once she in a soft bed, but for the time being need to keep an eye on Zamza right now.

He looked weaker than he did the last time he took hits, so by the looks of thing he can take one more hit to finish him off. Tempest and Cyclone gladly did the honors beating the crap out of him, but before he could leave they needed some answers.

Cyclone: "Zamza you got some explaining to do friend, so where do we go next to find the bosses hideout? Answer me now or you will be having a heavy headache." Zamza had little choice in doing so. After a little painful explain Zamza told them everything, but hey who wouldn't tell them anything after that.

Zamza: "Alright you little weasels I shall tell you everything, but first you wont be able to reach him from here. You'll have to travel upward through the city, so I would start out at the seaports on Crescent Street. There you will meet stronger warriors in are gang, but be warned you might not come back alive. But we will meet again in time my friends...in time." Zamza scratched Cyclone as he got away. But by the time it was almost six o'clock they had to get going, but Cyclone and Tempest have family in Crescent Street. So that isn't a problem for them at the moment, but who know what they will find up there...However someone was watching them like always.

-

((Syndicate Headquarters: 6:35 P.M))

Axel was sitting downing in his golden throne, but he wasn't relaxing by the his cold look to his face. Maybe he has underestimated this girl named Jasmine, but this time that will be the last time he'll do it again. Blaze came into the room sitting down on his lap, but by his face she knew he was concerned about something.

Blaze: "Baby look at yourself I haven't seen you this way, so tell me what's been happening that makes you look cold." Axel held her close trying to explain his worries.

Axel: "Babe I think we have underestimated those little rats, but this time I shall never make this mistake again. I have to get rid of those rats once and for all, and I know who to send at them. The Seaport in Crescent Street does have a secret stadium, but what they don't know is that secret stadium is underground. So we better send Max and Abadede to fight them, and that will let them know I'm not playing around this time." Blaze held her love close as the moon rose in the sky.

We're are going to meet new enemies along the way, but we might have to wait and see what Axel has in store for them


	18. Chapter 16

Book 4

Episode 16: To the Sea near Crescent Street

It was seven thirty at night they were at the twins Aunts house, and she even had ointment for those scratches Jasmine got in battle. Jasmine was in her room tending to her cuts, but she will be ok for the time being. Surprisingly this place is said the be the most peaceful, and the police officers weren't corrupt down here. Laying in her bed she began to dream softly, and like always her brother came to visit her. However he has some more new to tell her, so it best for her to listen carefully now.

Johnny: "Jasmine I'm proud of you right now sister, but you don't have time to celebrate we have work to do. I have more information for you to use right now, so listen carefully to what I have to say." Jasmine looked softly as she looked at her brother.

Jasmine: "Johnny I'm glad to see you again, so tell me what is this important thing you have to say." Johnny held her sister close in his arms.

Johnny: "Sister from here on out the enemies will get tougher, and I should know this I fought against them before. However you haven't face the likes of them sister, so you must be careful along with your friends. Don't worry I will always be watching you, but this time I can stay a little bit longer with you." Jasmine had one more question to asked her brother.

Jasmine: "Brother tell me why did they do this to you? Was it for power or something different." Johnny knew she wanted to ask that question.

Johnny: "Yes he wanted me out of there because I was a threat, so it's a safe bet to say I was the biggest hurdle for his power. For in duels I have defeated a good bit of times, and if I had defeated him I might not be dead. But I cant change the past now sister, so until we meet again...goodbye sister." Jasmine woke up softly from the dream she was having. However she did indeed go back to sleep on her pillow, but tomorrow there will be even more adventures for her.

((Morning: 11:30 A.M))

Jasmine was with her friends traveling down Crescent Street, but they had to keep their eyes open. As Cyclone took one step he noticed the four-way street, so it was best for them to split up for now. Jasmine took the path to the north enjoying alone time, but she had to be quiet as she heard a voice.

Syndicate Thug: "Come on we need to get to work quickly, and you should all know the boss will be visiting here very soon. We should make sure that little rat Jasmine isn't out here, so you two go patrolling the area. Once your done come back to me so we can continue, and make sure you be quick about it." Jasmine quietly waiting outside of the seaport entry quietly. She wanted to fight someone however that would be unwise, so she stayed put where she was.

While she was waiting her friends were fighting them, but this was a good time for them clear the way to the next street. However Jasmines wait was soon to be over for her, and a jet black limo came driving through. Jasmine hid so she couldn't bee seen by them, and when the person came out it was indeed Axel himself.

Axel: "Everything seems quiet here a bit too quiet, are you sure that you've got everything under control?" Jasmine wanted to punch the living daylights out of him.

Syndicate Thug: "Of course I do boss don't worry about it, but I have my boys searching for that girl Jasmine. I'll ensure you they will take care of her, so how do you wanted it to happen boss?" However Axel didn't want her dead just yet.

Axel: "No don't do that just yet I want to see her, but I didn't realize that I killed her brother. The boy really thought I was his good friend, and sadly he didn't realized that I used him to kill Mr.X himself. There is no harm done about that my friends, so if she hears this she will be furious...what a silly little boy he was." Jasmine eyes slowly filled with rage. Now she knows that he used her brother to take power, but she was trying not to revile herself.

Axel decided to check the imported good he had now, but when he got there he was dragged heavily by Jasmine before he could react.

Jasmine: "Hey you son of a mother, didn't think I would overhear your chat did you? Oh I knew you weren't trustworthy, and know I have may proof about it too. You will pay for what you did!" Axel got up as he looked at her.

Axel: "Ah you are Jasmine glad I get to see you now, and it was a shame that I had to kill your brother. But that how we do thing in the syndicate dear, so you really think you can defeat me? Well I must admit that's-" he was cut off short by Jasmine as she snarled at him.

Jasmine: "I don't give a damn about your little speech, and to think my brother trusted you dirty scumbag. Don't think I cant fight you Axel, but if you underestimate me I'll whoop your ass before you can attack...Try me you coward!" Axel laughed at her little remarks. But she was in more trouble right about now.

Axel: "I don't need to deal with you right now dear, and besides Blaze is waiting on me back at headquarters. But don't worry my men will give you some company, so until we meet again...farewell." Axel left in the limo as Jasmine was surrounded by thugs.

Jasmine fought hard to keep these guys off of her, but what she didn't know was a police officer was watching her close. He decided to come out to chase them off, but for Jasmine the question only is...was this guy friend or for? Once they saw the police car they syndicate scattered fast, and like always Jasmine was uneasy to trust him that moment.

Jasmine: "Um I didn't know someone was watching me, so tell me you don't happen to work for the Syndicate right?" the man laughed at her knowing she forgot who he was.

Thomas: "Jasmine glad to meet you sweetie it's been a while, but you telling me you've forgotten your uncle Tommy?" Jasmines serious tone turned into happiness. She hasn't seen her Uncle since Johnny died, so she was at least happy to see him here. Running towards him she gave him a big hug, but this was a touching moment if I do say so myself.

Jasmine: "Oh Uncle Tom I'm so glad to see you out here, so tell me why are you out here by yourself?" Thomas was happy that he was able to see her smile. Although he works for the police this place isn't crime ridden, so he was happy to see her fighting out here.

Thomas: "I know what happen to your brother sweetie, but I did see a man coming down the street in a limo. I know about their boss you've been hunting him down, and now I bet you already know he killed Johnny. But I'm doing a little patrolling out her, so you made some good friends out her did you? Well that good we need all the help we can get, but I'll tell you your father cared about this place. I promised him I would never let the syndicate take over this place, and I'm going to keep my word about it right now. Well I will be back to check on you, but your mother how is she doing sweetie?" Jasmine told him what happen. So you can say he was ticked off...

Jasmine: "She's been kidnapped Thomas from her own home, and I have a big feeling he has my mother. I did get a good look at him he drove that limo to his place, but where it is I don't know. Maybe you can help me out?" Thomas looked down heavily as he heard that.

Thomas: "Don't worry about it I'll handle that mess, but you need to get down the street to clear this area out. Keep going until you find this guy named Alex, but don't be fooled he was a police office before. However now he works for the syndicate now he with some of the police, but he wont fight you right that moment. So be careful..." Jasmine went down the block to find this guy.

Jasmine hurried down the street trying to find this guy, but her search soon would stop now that she has found him. But before she could talk to him she was surrounded again, so it's safe to say she was getting a bit annoyed. However she turned this into pure anger when she was fighting, and with some punches the syndicate were chased out. Jasmine finally was able to clear the area now, but her uncle had other thing to do right now. Luckily her friends were finish with this place as well, and she had many things to tell them. Unfortunately it was four o'clock down here at these parts, and her uncle knows this place gets dark early. He came to visit them to see if they were gone, and with the thugs out of the way he can talk to them.

Thomas: "I see you three got to meet my niece good, but you still have a lot to get through out her. Listen up now! Jasmine just saw the boss up close he left the area, so we better why out why he was out her alone? However that not only are biggest worry right now, and I think I saw the police chief out here...But he works for the syndicate as well. You can stay at my house tonight your aunt would love to see you, so let's get going it'll be dark soon enough." They decided to take his offer and travel with them. what going to happen next we don't know, but perhaps we will know when they reach Bay Ridge Avenue.


	19. Chapter 17

Book 3

Episode 17: To Bay Ridge Avenue

Jasmine and her friends were at her uncle's house, but that wasn't all good news at the moment. You see in Bay Ridge Avenue Thomas was investigating, and he had a hunch the syndicate was behind something. However needs to get down to business quickly, but that would me he would blow his cover. So he asked Jasmine if she would help out, but you should already know the answer to that one.

Thomas: _"Hey Jasmine I hope I'm not intruding sweetie, but I have a favor to ask you and your friends. I was wondering if you can explore Bay Ridge Avenue, oh don't worry I have some officer buddies that can clear the streets. I have a hunch that guy Alex is somewhere near little Italy, so you might want to split up to find Alex there. The nerve of that guy calling himself a cop, but he's join the syndicate ne doesn't deserve the badge. So can you help me out?"_ Jasmine smiled at her uncle softly.

Jasmine: _"If it helps to bring Axel down I'll do it, but we have to make sure we take out his goons sooner or later. It's going to be too risky for us to go all together, so I plan that we go in two group. the Storm twins will take you to the north route, so that means Tracy and I will take the Southern route. That shall allow us to cover more ground from there, but we better get some for tomorrow we'll need it."_ Jasmine's aunt Jessica kissed her on the head as she sleeps. It was a peaceful night at this little home, but Jasmine will never be at peace until she avenges her loss.

((Afternoon: 12:30 P.M))

Jasmine told her friends about her plan last night, so it's a safe bet to presume that they have there marching orders. Tracy and Jasmine were walking down a road quietly, but they have to keep their eyes open at all times. She promised her uncle to find this Alex dude, and during their search things didn't look too good. Tracy realized that trying to say together wasn't cutting it, so he told her they needed to separate for a while to help out.

Tracy:_ "Jasmine this isn't going to get any better like this, but I know you like it if we stayed together as a pair. However we might need to split up to find some good clues, and I'm afraid that the only way we can do this Jas. So, do you agree with me?"_ Jasmine didn't like it but he had a point

Jasmine:_ "Alright we'll split up for now Tracy. But if you find anything come straight to me, got it?"_ Tracy nodded as he headed off through the streets. That left Jasmine to do a little snooping of her own. But doing that could get her in a lot of trouble, so it's best for her to find someplace to hide.

Walking down the street quietly it seemed find, suddenly Jasmine heard a voice coming from the corner. Hiding behind a wall Jasmine listen in on what this person said.

Syndicate Thug: _"Alex I know your upset about this boss, but please can you trust me for just once? No I swear to you that girl Jasmine isn't following me, what do you mean you don't believe me? Alex let me handle the girl this time, I promise to do it quickly without anyone seeing it. Angela her mother don't worry we have her near here, and again what do you me I need to keep quiet? I mean Jasmine isn't listening to this, what the hell do you mean I'm lying?! She's at the hotel in a room tied up, but don't worry she wont be able to find her...I hope"_ As he hug up the phone Jasmine attack him heavily.

Alex was right on the money about not trusting him, and Jasmine managed to grab him by the neck. Jasmine wasn't afraid to hurt this guy, however he needs to speak up or expect things to worse.

Jasmine: _"Ok your dirty rat I overheard your conversation, so tell me where is my mother at? I will give you five seconds to answer that, otherwise you will be in for a large beat down!"_ The guy had no other choice but to respond to her orders.

Syndicate Thug:_ "Listen your mother is at the Newton Hotel in Crawford Avenue, but my boss is guarding that area. I should have listened to Alex now, however I'm afraid your the one in trouble. Goodbye!"_ Jasmine saw she was in a pickle right now. Yet she didn't panic Tracy was already here, for the time being they were out cold on the ground. You see Tracy didn't find anything important, so he came back to Jasmine to see what was up.

Good thing he did he also heard a bit from him, so they both know where her mother is hidden. However there isn't the time to think about this, and time is of the essence for both of them in this area. Looking around Jasmine noticed a car coming from the area, and by the looks it was her uncle Thomas. He was already in Crawford Avenue doing a little patrolling, but what he had inside his car almost made Jasmine cry.

Thomas came out the car with a large smile on his face, so something tells me we have some good news in all of this. Thomas managed to get to the Newton Hotel secretly, so while they were gone he managed to save her mother. Opening the back door a little figure came out the backseat, and Jasmine already knew who it was all this time.

Jasmine: _"Momma...Momma your back! Oh I was so worried about you Momma but tell me what horrible things they did to you?"_ Angela held her daughter very close in her arms. So without waiting she told her everything she saw.

Angela:_ "Jasmine I was so afraid in that hotel room, but that wasn't the only thing they did to me. This man named Alex came in the room to check on me, and he was also asking me a few question. he said that "Your daughter is getting herself in hot water, so I gladly ask you restrain her for a while. However if she wishes to die like Johnny let her, but it will be her own demise. Yet I wont find it surprising if she doesn't stop, but revenge will make anyone do stupid things." then he left room for a good bit I didn't think he would come back, but someone else came inside the room a few hours later. It was your uncle Thomas he was a blessing, but I think he knew I was here all this time. He told me that "My friends back in the precinct wire tapped Alex, so we were able to find you all the way here. But the is one question that needs to be ask, why would they keep you all the way in this area. The one of my friends told me that the boss was out here, and with your daughter's help I knew he was going to check on her as well." This Alex man is said to be in a different location since my release, but I don't know where he is right at the moment. But maybe Thomas might know?"_ Thomas overheard the little conversation they were having.

Thomas: _"Alex has moved again this time I know it too, so I have a safe bet he left Crawford Avenue. I think he's in Dahlgreen Place Jasmine, but it will take you two days to get there. So it best for you to start in Crawford Avenue sweetie, but I think your two other friends overheard us night."_ Jasmine looked back to see Cyclone and Tempest standing there.

Tempest:_ "It good to see we have a good thing out of this, but why are we standing here looking at each other? Let's get to Crawford Avenue now!"_ It was already five o'clock it gets late out here fast. However know that Angela is safe she can relax, but perhaps we might need to wait to see what becomes of our friends.


	20. Chapter 18

Book 3

Episode 18: Crawford Avenue

Jasmine was relaxing in her room with her mother, and Angela was quite relived to see her daughter safe. But like always she was scared of Jasmine doing this, so you will expect Jasmine to fight back against it. Although she tried to keep her safe Angela still shakes, but you must understand she lost her song a few months ago.

Angela: "Jasmine that was really brave of you dear, but I'm still getting worried about you all the time. Now your going into deeper waters right now, and what that Alex guy said I'm afraid to let you out. Although you have friends you still can get hurt, so can you at least stay with me dear. I just want you to be safe Jasmine I love you too much to let you go, but will you at least promise me you wont get into trouble?" Jasmine finally heard her mother understand her actions.

Jasmine: "Don't worry momma I'll be fine out there with Thomas, but my friends will give me some back up in the streets. Thanks for letting me continue on my little quest, but for now I need my rest tomorrow will might need to split up again." Angela smiled at her daughter as she slept in her bed. Tomorrow will be another mission through the streets of Brooklyn, but believe for once second that danger doesn't come around.

((Morning: 10:30 A.M))

Jasmine and Tracy were alone again walking down the street, although things were quiet they had to separate again. Tracy told Jasmine the same thing as always, so after they reached a two-way street they split up quickly. Jasmine tried to find Alex's last whereabouts, but as soon as Jasmine took one step she heard a voice near her. Hiding behind a wall she checked the words she heard, and what I can tell the guy behind the phone was furious.

Syndicate Thug: "Alex forgive me I didn't mean for this to happen, but you got to believe me I didn't know that cop was there. But I think anyone was following us at the time, so this guy wire-tapped us while we were working. I'm not the one who let her there, oh wait a second Jerry he left the room to eat something. Ok if I find him I'll tell him to meet you, so don't worry he will meet you at Dahlgreen Place sir." Thomas was right he was in Dahlgreen Place all this time. But she has to be careful not to be spotted, unfortunately that plan didn't last very long I'm afraid. Some of his goons spotted her coming closer towards him.

Luckily she managed to handle them all there were only three, so it's best for her to continue on through the street. Everything looked normal through the streets here, suddenly Jasmine found a small clue on the ground. It was a badge lying down on the ground, and it's a safe bet to say this is Alex's badge. She needed to take this to her uncle Thomas soon, so it was best for her to get out of this area. That Axel guy could come back for this, and she didn't have time to deal with him right now. Thomas saw her Jasmine walking down the street, so he decided to check to see what was up.

Thomas: "Jasmine nice to see you out here sweetie, so you find anything suspicious on your snooping today?" Jasmine had a strange badge in her hands. So she asked her uncle if he know who this badge belonged to?

Jasmine: "Uncle I was walking around out here I overheard someone talking, but if I have a lucky star I bet he was talking to Alex. However that isn't what I was going to ask you uncle, so do you happen to know who this badge belongs to?" Thomas looked at the badge really closely. Without a doubt he knew this was Alex's badge, but the question was how did it get out here?

Thomas: "This badge belong to Alex I knew he was out here, for the mean time I going to keep it from that scumbag. He disrespects the badge by his actions Jasmine, but I still would like to know how it got out here...Jasmine wait! Look I found a wallet next to it by the badge, I wonder what's inside the rat's billfold eh? Hmm...there some folded paper in here, I didn't know the guy was such a shady guy. Hold on! There was a message in this letter I can tell, and by the looks it's his hand writing too! Listen to this sweetie "Damn it Jerry! He never listen to any of my advice, however it cant be helped now I'm afraid. Well I better get out of here now, who know when that noisy rat Jasmine show up at me. I better call Reiko right about now, when I call him I'll already be in Dahlgreen Place by that time. Do you really think you have me Jasmine? I'm afraid your wrong...for now." Oh I would love to punch that punk in the face. Well you better get going now, and I can tell it's already four o'clock here. Your friends are at Dahlgreen Place, oh don't worry I shall take you there as well." Jasmine got in the car with her uncle to travel to Dahlgreen Place.

It would soon be sunset Alex must be hiding, I hope he realizes that he wont be able to hid from her...but will he know that?


	21. Chapter 19

Book 4

Episode 19: Dahlgreen Place! Alex and the Secret Stadium

It was night time Jasmine was in her room asleep soundly, I know what your thinking right about now...why haven't she talked to her mother yet? Well that because she talk to her mother, I will tell you she called her before she got there. So the quietness was enjoyable for her, although tomorrow wont be so quiet for them. Angela traveled back to her sister's house, she was relieved when she saw her face.

Catherine: "Oh my god, Angela! Thank goodness you're back at my house dear, but I cant thank Thomas and Jasmine for what they did. At least my heart can rest for a little bit Angela, but I don't understand why they took you from me?" Angela looked at her sister thinking the same thing.

Angela: "I don't know dear Jasmine knows this more than me, but what's going to happen to her I have no clue. I'm still worried about her again Catherine, yet this time I feel like she knows what she's doing out there. This time I'll let her do the detective work, so at least I can enjoy a goodnight's sleep." Catherine smiled at his sister softly I think she understands her daughter now, but we shouldn't stray away from the story just yet. Everyone will be together this time my friends, so let keep things going through the story.

((Morning: 10:59 A.M))

Jasmine and her friends were heaving for the stadium, but they had to keep a lookout for any danger out here with them. Like I said nothing is safe out in the streets, and something tells me they were in for a big surprise. While they were walking the group manage to find the syndicate, and they were already at the stadium early. Basically they knew they were coming down here, but it wasn't the time to analyze things right at the moment.

Finally they were able clear the way into the building, but they weren't don't with all of the enemies yet. They were in for a surprise...a Big surprise to be exact!. They were entered the Stadium to find two people, and one of the two people was Alex himself. But the other person was unknown to them except for Tracy, and you know full well Jasmine has a score to settle with him.

Jasmine: "I don't care about your little speech Alex. No one takes my mother from me and gets away with it! So prepare yourself for a big beat down, and I'm going to be the one dishing it out." However he wasn't going to be fighting them. I cant believe that Alex is going away again, but he had a friend to help him out here.

Alex: "Oh I'm afraid I wont be fighting you this time around, but I have a friend that would love to take you on right now. Sorry to disappoint you Jasmine, the boss is calling me at the moment. But below your feet will be the real challenge, so goodbye Big Ben will have a fun time with you" Alex left the area as Big Ben took his place.

Tracy: "Oh boy it's Big Ben we have to be careful, I've fought him before you must watch out. He's a fire breather you have to hit him fast, and that means you have to do it before he lands a hit on you. Although he's big doesn't mean he cant take hits, and he doesn't like it when they are heavy hits. If we do that were likely to win this battle, so what are we waiting for? Let's get him!" Big Ben didn't say a word to any of them. But he did indeed chuckle at here efforts, so with a big breath he blew out intense flames from his mouth. All of them manage to dodge the incoming attack, and I can tell you that was a big relief.

However like I said before they mustn't celebrate just yet, so like always they were on the toes often with this guy. Big Ben was a huge he was quite tough to beat, and his diving attacks didn't help them much. Cyclone and Tempest were able to land a good bit of hits on him, so at the moment he had his attention on those two. This was the perfect time for Jasmine and Tracy to attack Ben, and I think Jasmine had a good move to try out on him. Using a jump-kick she did a huge amount of damage on him, and I almost thought she knocked him out.

From her battles she has gotten better than the last time, but she still have a long way to go before she can become a great fighter. finally they were able to defeat the big blob, unfortunately they didn't know something was under them. As they stood all I a group the floor moved, so they where going to some place hidden. Where they are heading I do not know, but perhaps it has something to do with two no enemies...but until then let them rest for now.


	22. Chapter 20

Book 4 Boss 4

Episode 20: Double Battle! Fight the feared wrestlers

Jasmine and her friends were going down inside the stadium, but they weren't the only ones down here at the moment. There raining syndicate thugs above them...no I'm serious syndicate came flying form the sky. Don't ask he how they appeared there, but let's get back to the little story now. They have to get rid of this guys really quickly, and I'd say that they handled them greatly. However they didn't know where they were going now, but they would find out very soon.

Once the lowering they noticed they were in a stadium, so when Tracy two people he knew where they were.

Tracy: "This is the underground stadium I knew we were here, and I'm afraid that two people know about us as well. The first guy is Abadede he going to be a real pain, but I see that the boss brought someone else here as well. The second one is Max he a great power hitter, so we must be careful about these two guys they are powerful. It seems that the boss is getting worried about us. Well why are we all just standing around? Let's get going now!" Everyone charged into the stadium quickly. Abadede and Max were hit heavily by the storm twins, but I can ensure you they didn't take it too lightly.

Jasmine tried to attack Max with a jump kick to the face, but she was bulldozed by Abadede as he ran into her. The crowd cheered as Jasmine hit the ground heavily, and Tracy needed to watch his back right now. Abadede came a Tracy with a good amount of speed like a charge, but Tracy was able to kick him in the face heavily. This sent Abadede flying into Max with a bang, and boy by the sound it really hurt them. But again I will say they mustn't celebrate just yet, so you should know that Abadede and Max were quite bulky by nature. The storm twins were laughing under their breath that moment, and I believe that caused Max and Abadede to heat things up.

The hits were getting harder now Cyclone took the most, although Cyclone was fast he was severely weak to wrestlers in general. Tempest managed to hit Abadede while his brother was down, but he got a little protection from Tracy on his blindside. But Jasmine didn't see Max coming from behind her back, suddenly she was grabbed tightly as Max began to squeeze the air out of her. Jasmine screamed trying to break herself free from his arms, but his grip was too strong for her to get away.

Luckily Tracy was able to kick him in the face heavily, and with that Jasmine was able to catch her breath a little bit. That attack managed to knock him out for good, but there was one more person to deal with. Abadede was a brick wall he was much tougher than Max was, but if they managed to work together they can defeat him. Abadede charged at them with speed yet the twins saw this coming, and with a combo move he was out like a light. The battle was over her uncle managed to come with his friends, and that's when the stadium got empty.

Abadede was still moving well for the moment, so Thomas was able to ask him some questions before he went to jail.

Thomas: "Ok buddy you have I have some question for you now, so tell me where must we go to see your boss? Answer me now!" Abadede saw the four other fighters standing near him. So he had no other choice but to tell them where to look.

Abadede: "Ok I'll talk...I'll! The boss is hidden on an island from the port, so you'll have to get near the Chesapeake Bay. You'll be out of your Brooklyn area by then, so I would get going if you want to catch the boss." Thomas knew this place very well he has a niece who lives up there.

Thomas: "Oh that's in the Bronx area where my niece lives, so I think we need to head to Tremont Avenue near the waters. Come let's go everyone it's already three thirty by time wise, but it'll take us an hour and a half to get there. Let's move!" Jasmine and her friends followed her uncle to the police car. Things are heating up for our four friends, but they have to watch out for that person...

((Syndicate Headquarters: 5:50 P.M))

Axel was sitting in his chair feeling enraged at the moment, and it was the fact that his men were failing him left and right. So he looked to see who was left in his army, but by the looks of things it wasn't many warriors to choose from. He called Alex to tell him to send in a new enemy, but he wanted those four rats gone for good.

Axel: "You are really testing my patients now Alex, so tell me how come you cant defeat those four runts? Don't give me any damn excuses! They should have been defeated by now, oh you didn't tell me they wire-tapped you. Thomas the police officer is her uncle? Oh great I have another problem to deal with, but you better make sure you take care of them Alex. Otherwise you will be my next victim that will die, and this discussion is over now get back to work...oh maker sure you send with you as well." Axel hung up the phone with a disgusted looked to his face. Jasmine is really testing his patients, and if she keeps this up he might have deal with her himself.

What's going to happen to our friends we don't know, but perhaps more will come if we wait for them to appear.


	23. Chapter 21

Book 5

Episode 21: To Tremont Avenue! Welcome to the Bronx

Jasmine was at her cousins house at the time, so were her three other friends. She was still hurting from the last battle she had, but now wasn't the time to think about these things. She was in her room thinking about her mother, but she was thinking more about her brother she lost. Although she's come along way she wasn't done, and I can tell you she wants this boss gone.

Like always her brother came through her dreams tonight, but this time he needed to tell her something really important for her to here. Where is location is he could tell her that, although he doesn't know how long he will be able to stay in her dreams.

Johnny: "Jasmine your doing really good so far, but you have a long way to go. I see your near the headquarters sister, and that a good thing so far. However you need listen to me this time, and this information about the bosses location. Listen up! Once you defeat take the boat that he protect to a deserted place, but where to find it I have no clue where that place is." However Jasmine still have questions for him.

Jasmine: "So Johnny do you happen to know what boat we must take? And if you do can you tell me the ships name?" Johnny told her the name of the boat. Although he told her it was time for him to leave again.

Johnny: "It's call the O.Y. Knot I've seen it before sister, and I must go for now this time...but remember I'm always watching you sister." Jasmine woke up from her dream she had that moment. She went back to sleep thinking of that boat, but she needs to find this person named Alex fast if they wanted to find out where his boss is.

Thomas needed to find Alex fast to arrest him soon, but he needed Jasmine to clear this area out first before he could work. Thomas went to his room to rest for tonight, and I can ensure you we will know more very soon.

((Morning: 7:30 A.M))

Jasmine's uncle told her that this place was indeed huge, so it would be best for her friends to split up. Jasmine was by herself exploring this place quietly, Although she didn't know that Tracy was born up here. So he was much more experienced with the streets here, but she has to be careful anything can happen. By the looks of things the syndicate was out here by force, but she had to hide behind something once she heard a voice.

Syndicate Thug: "Alex listen I got word from the boss that they're here, so what do you want me to do boss? Oh your with that a good thing...Ok I'll deal with Jasmine myself she wont be a problem. What?! Oh come on I can take her out easily Alex, but Axel wants her terminated at once? Well I better call my boys up here right now, but I have a feeling someone is watching me. And don't you worry she wont reach the boat in time, so let's just say she'll be the one gone...I hope." Jasmine pounced on him while he hung up the phone. This guy didn't know that she was behind him, so she told him to answers her questions now.

Jasmine: "Ok buddy I have some question for you to answer, but if you want to keep your mouth shut prepared to get hurt. Now here the big question for you, so where is Alex really hidden? Tell me now!" The man didn't have much of a choice in this event.

Syndicate Thug: "Ok you little rat I'll tell you everything now, so you want to get to Alex he's in Pelham Parkway. But that's a two day walk from here buddy, so you have to start in Grand Concourse friend. I have an associate that can tell you everything, but you might have to travel to Fordham Road as well. It's in the same area as Pelham Parkway Jasmine, so I recommend you staying at that location for that night. I see that your friend is here with you to hear it, but you might want to watch your backs. I see that my friends have made it here to your location, so you might want to start fighting your way there my friends...good day." he left the area as Tracy and Jasmine took care of the thugs.

But he wasn't the only one hearing this little conversation, so you see Thomas overheard their little conversation. I think he knows where Grand Concourse is by location, but not getting spotted is another thing. Jasmine and Tracy decided to look for more clues, and when they found some it came with some other people as well. There were more fighters out here to battle, and this means it will get harder to get out of here. Fortunately they managed to clear the way enough to get through, and that meant they could rest for a little bit. The storm twins managed to catch up with them, Jasmine told them the information they had got a hold of.

They all didn't say anything it was time to get going, and the first place to go to his Grand Concourse. Although it will be easy to get there to the street, but they need to find a place to stay. Luckily Tracy have some friends that live out here in the Bronx, so there wont be a problem in all of that. Alex will be in Pelham Parkway by the information he has, so there was no time for them to wait now. It was a quarter till six o'clock they needed to head it fast, so Tracy showed them the way to his friends house.

Trouble will be brewing for all of are friends, but perhaps waiting for the answers would do best for all of us.


	24. Chapter 22

Book 5

Episode 22: Grand Concourse

Jasmine was sitting in her bed thinking about her mission, but her uncle was doing more work for her in the meantime. Thomas and his buddies were wire tapping Alex again, so with a little quietness they were able to hear his conversation. What he said next surprised even them.

Alex: "It's seems that I've been discovered Axel this isn't good, so I have a safe bet one of your goons sung like a songbird. Jasmine already in Grand Concourse right about now with her friends, but I don't know what to do about them at the moment. My brother's already unable to fight anymore I'm afraid, but those storm twins did him in big time. So what plan do you have next?" Axel didn't like what Alex said to him.

Axel: "I expect no excuses from any of my men even you, so you must take them out for me Alex. Zamza are already out the in area know as The Pelham Islands, so make sure takes them out once and for all. Your are one of my last defense before they reach me, but if Zamza fails me I still have those robots in store for him. My building is on the very tip of High Islands, so make sure no one is listening to are conversation Alex. I'm going relax with my crime queen, but for now stay in your location for now Alex." Thomas and his friends just got some very hard evidence right now.

Jason: "Thomas my friend you just got the biggest criminal ever, and with this we'll be able to get to boss in no time buddy. So when should we get to the island Thomas?" However Thomas didn't think it would be a good idea.

Thomas: "No not yet we should let Jasmine clear the way, and once her friends finish the work we can make some big time arrest. Axel is getting a murder charge from his actions that Jasmine gave us, but for now we need to get are officers ready for a fight...and it going to be a big one for sure." This conversation went on as Jasmine went to sleep in her bed. She'll be able to continue her snooping in Grand Concourse, so it's time for her to get to work soon.

((Morning 9:30 A.M))

Jasmine was alone looking through the area she was in, so it's a safe bet to say her friends split up to find clues. It however wasn't long before she found herself in a pickle, for you see once she entered the area she was met with a little resistance. New enemies came from their hiding area, but I have a feeling they knew they would split up from the group. Jasmine didn't have time to look worried right now, so without hesitation she managed to stun one of them.

Just before of the thugs could get close she kicked him back, and that caused him to get bumped into another fighter. They were knocked out cold by the hit, but she had one more person left to beat. She managed to tackle him before he could run away, so by the looks of things he was in serious trouble. Once she was able to hold him down she wanted answer, and he was singing like a songbird right now.

However this time Jasmine wasn't going to be getting answers, but her uncle Thomas was the person asking the thug.

Thomas: "Listen son I don't want Jasmine hurting you much, so if you tell me some information I will arrest you...but at least she wont lay a hand on you. Are we in agreement then?" The thug nodded his head slowly taking his words greatly.

Syndicate Thug: "Ok before Alex came to Pelham Parkway he stop in Fordham Road, and that area was his secret hiding spot. But since Jasmine and her friends have been fighting he had to hide again, and he's in Pelham Parkway as you see right now. I don't know where his hideout location is there, so you might want to look for a map in Fordham Road. I know there's a map Alex was holding it, so it might be at his old location if I'm correct on that. Please don't hurt me I was only following his orders, and besides Fordham Road is about a days walk from here." Thomas put him inside the cop car with a sigh of relief.

Jasmine quickly went down the street to look for more clues, and with a good amount of luck they were able to find a hidden building here. She went into the building finding a secret address saying "54th Street in Pelham road" this was the perfect clue she needed. With this information they will find his hideout, so she was going to tell her uncle about this. When she did Thomas was quiet pleased with this, and by the look of things he was happy that she found this address.

Thomas: "Great work, Jasmine! You did us a favor finding this address in his old hideout, so this is where his little place is interesting. Well I better get my boys together really quickly, so when we arrest him we'll be ready for it. Come now it's already four fifty on the clock, so by the time you get back home it will be five o'clock. Jasmine I'll meet you in Fordham Road tomorrow, and maybe then we will have that guy Alex." Jasmine wasn't alone at the time of finding a clue. Her three other friends were standing by her side, and now that they know this it will help them out.

What's going to happen to them next we don't know, but if we wait we might get more information next time.


	25. Chapter 23

Book 5

Episode 23: Fordham Road, Fighting Barbon again

((Evening 5:30 P.M))

Although it was getting late Jasmine decided to stay up, but something tells me she has a good reason in doing so. You see in Fordham Road there is a hidden place there, so Jasmine and her friends decided to check it out. As they entered the street Jasmine hugged against the wall, basically she heard someone talking from the distance. Tracy looked on to see who was coming, and we they goy a good look Jasmine knew exactly who it was.

Jasmine: "Barbon has come again I don't see him out here, but didn't think he would be out here again. Something doesn't sound right by the look of things, ok let's be quiet I think I hear him talking to someone." Jasmine's friends were quiet as they heard his voice.

Barbon: "Alex listen I will take those rats out for you, so don't worry besides I have a score to settle with that brat Jasmine. She ruined my bar back in her hometown I owe her for that, and that will give you a little breathing room. is at the O.Y. Knot right now, so we got to make sure she doesn't defeat him. But if we fail she will be closer to our bosses hideout, and that will be even terrible for us. Once I defeat them I meet you at your hideout, but if I cant do it Alex...then that's the time for you might have to fight for yourself this time. Well goodbye for now...if I don't call back you know what to do." Jasmine and her friends were waiting for the right time to strike.

Cyclone and Tempest were standing somewhere above Barbon, so he didn't know that they were staring down at him. However that doesn't mean he wasn't expecting someone, so when he took one more step he got ambushed by the twin. But he was much stronger than they expected him to be, so he was sent them flying to the ground. Jasmine managed to give them some back up with jump-kicks, and Barbon didn't take kindly to any of those attacks at all. He went to attack Jasmine by giving her a toss, but as he grabbed her by the arm Tracy gave her a hand. However they shouldn't celebrate just yet, and they were going to do a double battle again. Max showed up with his little sharp knife again, but Jasmine didn't want to deal wit him this time.

Luckily the storm twins were able to were able handle him, so with their lighting speed they were able to defeat the guy fast. This even surprised Barbon when he looked at the two boys, so he has to be careful when dealing with them. Although he has gotten stronger than the last time he can be beat, and I think Jasmine knows how to beat him. She knew he was expecting her to do a jump kick, but she did something different than what he expected would come. When she jumped up she was able to do a special move, but she didn't even know she did this attack. Well he was out could this time Barbon was on the ground, so it was time to get some answers from him.

However when they approached him he managed to kick her, and that allowed him to run off to find somewhere to hide. But no one runs from her uncle Thomas that I can say, so he tracked Barbon down to an empty ally with his friends. Once Barbon was surrounded he found out there was no escape for him, and Thomas one the guy asking the questions this time around.

Thomas: "Ok buddy I have a question that needs to be answered, so you better make sure you answer it honestly. Where will we find the O.Y. Knot boat Barbon? I hope to get a good answer from you, yet if you wish to get clobbered by Jasmine please don't say anything she will be over here quickly." Barbon saw Jasmine coming up from behind his back. So with a little convincing he began to talk, and boy he had a lot of things to say right now.

Barbon: "The O.Y. Knot is in Pelham Parkway where Alex is, but he only sent me here to take the four rats out. However I didn't think you would find me here, so I was just taking orders from my boss. Now can I leave please" Thomas put hand cuffs on him as one his friends took him off. Thomas will take the four of them to Pelham Parkway to rest, so we better head down there as well...maybe we might get a good amount of clues.


	26. Chapter 24

Book 5

Episode 24: To Pelham Parkway! A battle with Alex

Jasmine was sleeping in her bed softly it was quiet, and tomorrow she finally get to catch Alex soon. After this they need to get to to find the boat, and with that they will be able to find the hidden island. However lets take one step at a time we need to find Alex, and the sooner they do the least likely chance he will run off. However Thomas was with some of his friends right now, and he had a good plan in doing this. He found out that the boat is located near his hideout, so if they beat him they might be able to beat as well. So he needed to wait until morning for this to work, and by morning I mean early in the morning. But for the time being it was still night time for them all, so I believe that she was still sleeping at the moment.

((Morning 8:30 A.M))

Jasmine decided to go off on her own to find Alex, but I have a bad feeling that this idea might be a bad one. She was on 54th Street in Pelham Parkway all alone at the time, so she was being very cautious of her surroundings. Even though she was alone she knew how to take care of herself well, but I'm afraid she might need to watch her back more often. As she took once more step she heard a voice, so she turned around to see who was talking to her. It was Alex she knew he would be out here in this area, but what she didn't know was this was one of his traps. You see he knew she would seek out to find this spot, so he called a couple of his men to help him out. Jasmine was a fool to come out here all alone, and I think she might pay the price for this too.

Jasmine: "I finally found you all the way out here, so I see you invited some of your friends out here with you. I guess you cant fight on even grounds Alex, but if doesn't surprise me one bit. What?! I didn't know you have six people out here with you, what the heck is going one here?!" Looking around she knew she was greatly out numbered here. Here friends weren't with her at the moment, so she going to have to fight them on her own.

Alex: "It seems to me that my trap to lure you here worked, so I'll give a good report to Axel back at his head quarters. Maybe you should have brought a few friends with you for back up, but I think I can enjoy these great odds. Boys ruff her out a good bit for me now, but make sure she's still alive when your done. I want to be the one to get rid of the snooping rat, so what are you waiting for? Get her now!" Jasmine stepped back showing a little fear in her eyes. Thomas knew something wasn't right at the moment, so he told her friends to hurry to that spot at once. Jasmine was taking a good it of lumps during this battle, and it wasn't looking good for her one at the moment.

She had blood on the side of her mouth as she got up, but things turned from bad to worse as she was picked up by Alex. Jasmine snarled at him as he looked into her face, so it wasn't long before she spat in his eye. That my friend made him get a bit furious at Jasmine as he threw her down, but she didn't have to worry Tracy came with a jump kick to his face. Jasmine manage to take out the goons that surrounded her, but Alex was way too strong for her to handle alone. Tracy thought she was crazy of fighting him on her own like that, but you have to understand he can be a bit worry like her brother was. Now that the gang is together they can fight, and this means Alex in trouble. However just because he's outnumbered doesn't mean he'll quit, and he going to show you how he deals with annoying pest like these. Alex had more warriors to protect his hid from the two fighters, but he should have looked behind his back for two more.

The storm twins managed to hit him form behind heavily, and it was so fast he didn't see it coming...but he felt it! Alex was losing his patients with these little pest, so he decided to kick it up a notch. Alex grabbed one of the twins by the arm tightly, and with a good amount of force he threw them across the sidewalk. Tracy got knocked down by Tempest when they collided with each other, and the same treatment was given to Cyclone as well. However Jasmine was able to dodge Cyclone quickly, so you can imagine all of the pain Cyclone went through. Jasmine was able to lay a hit on Alex this time, but the next move she tried he blocked it quickly. Although Jasmine wasn't able to hit him she didn't give up, and her friend were able to create a good plan.

While Alex was coming up to Jasmine someone was behind his back, but it was Tracy he was about to do a finishing blow on him. Once he turned to Tracy it was already too late, and with one good hit he was knocked out cold. Thomas and his buddies were there to arrest him right on the spot, and with relief he was able to put him in the car. Thomas gave a small smile to his face, so when Alex left the area they searched for the boat. We might not know what to expect, but if we wait we might get the answers we need.


	27. Chapter 25

Book 5 Boss 5

Episode 25: Battle ! Travel to the Pelham Islands

Jasmine and her friends found the O.Y. Knot named boat, so when they find they boat they will likely find the guy here as well. Tracy got on the boat to look around he saw someone, and with a little thought they found the person . Jasmine and the others made it in the boat to find a man with gloves, but Tracy almost got hit by the hard punches from the boxing gloves. was know for being a lethal hitting machine by many, so they have to be extremely careful when dealing with this guy. The battle began with Cyclone coming in for a hit, but that move was proven unwise with a big uppercut.

Looking around they knew that he wasn't go at high attacks, so if they manage to get a hit in they need to do it from a high point. Tempest manage to deliver a good hit on him with a high jump kick, but they have to be careful about hit quick jabs he can do. Meanwhile Jasmine was looking to find the controls for the boat, and she manage to do it with some syndicate people guarding it. Jasmine rushed in to clear the way for her friends when they got finished, and that will be one lest thing to worry about. However back at the scene they weren't doing too tell, but they were able to weaken him a little bit.

Tracy was able to get a good hit on him from above, and by the looks of the attack it was a heavy one to be exact. didn't take this attack laying down I'll tell you that, so they all had to be on their toes for the next attack. Normally they would have ganged up on him right now, but is far too sturdy to be pummeled in one go. So they were going to have to attack with heavy hits, and that will come one at a time to cause critical damage. This idea Tracy had was working for the moment, but all they had to do was keep at hit hoping Jasmine would return. Luckily they didn't have to wait long for that to happen, and like always Jasmine returned to the group after clearing the way for them. She was able to do some damage along with her friends, and things weren't looking to good for

After a few hits he was almost ready to tap out, but not Cyclone did the final blow to his face. This sent flying into some life perseveres, so this battle was indeed over after a few thrashings. But there was something else for them to manage, and that was how to drive this boat. Well that wasn't going to take long for them now, for her uncle Thomas came along to get a few question. He arrested all the syndicate fighters on the boat, but before was taken he asked him some questions. Either way he was going to get it truthfully, so he had no other choice but to answer them now.

Thomas: "Ok Bear it's time that you did some talking to us, so you might need to open that big mouth of yours. You see I know where to find your boss, and I know he's located on somewhere in Pelham Islands buddy. I do know that there is a secret location on High Island, but where to find it I don't know for sure. So I'm hoping that you know where the location is, but if you don't wish to speak I can just talk to your boss. So what will it be buddy?" didn't want to face the wraith of his boss. And with out any hesitation he was talking to Thomas easily.

: "Ok I'll talk to you runts. Listen the hideout to his building is know as the Steel Ring, but you have to get through the groves of Pelham Island to get there. My boss is already setting up for you right now, and by the looks of thing all four of you are scaring the leaving daylights out of him. I'll tell you we have many of our forces already up there, so you'll going to have a grand fight on your hands. Jasmine you finally defeated most of the villains here, but I warn you your about to go into hot waters. I heard that the meanest robot is in his arsenal, and once you defeat them you'll fight the boss in person. Good luck you rats...you'll need it." Thomas gave to one of his friends to arrest. Thomas knew how to drive this boat to the island, but we might not know what to expect. However someone was watching them from a distance, and when he got the news it was already time to prepare for battle.

((Syndicate Headquarters: 6:30 P.M))

Axel was sitting in his throne looking extremely angered, but as soon as Blaze entered he spoke with a annoyed tone to her.

Axel: "Babe I'm afraid your going to have to do some work, and you should already know Alex has just been defeated already. Well get my men ready were going to have a good fight on our hands." Blaze looked a bit annoyed by how he spoke to her.

Blaze: "Baby you could have at least be nice to me, so your telling me those guys could take Jasmine and her friends out? How pathetic of them now I have to get my hands dirty, and I hate dealing with weakling who don't do well at all. Can we at least..." she was cut off short by Axel

Axel: "Babe I know that your upset about this matter now, but I'm afraid we have know other choice in doing so. Don't worry I'll seen some men to help you out, and I'll make sure to get rid of that rat Jasmine...once and for all! If it's the last living thing I ever do...I promise you that!" Axel slammed his fist on the throne. Were now two books away from the final battle, and things are getting good by the spot...but perhaps we need to wait and see.


	28. Chapter 26

Book 6

Episode 26: To Pelham Islands

Jasmine was sleeping in her part of the sail boat, and things were quite peaceful out here in the waters. But that doesn't mean it going to be when they get there, so they will be ready to fight if they have to. Johnny came during a dream again this time he needed to warn about something, and I think it's about the boss this time around. She was dreaming softly as the moon rose, and something tells me that the boss is going to be hard to be this time around.

Johnny: "Jasmine you need to be careful about this boss this time, so listen carefully it's very important for you to hear this. The boss will do anything to get rid of you now sister, and I can feel it by all the tricks here's doing now. He's going kill you if your not careful of his traps, and I'd hate to see you fall to his power..." Jasmine stopped to look at her brother slowly.

Jasmine: "Brother I don't understand I never have seen you cry, so can you tell me what the matter?" Jasmine heard something that her brother knew very dearly.

Johnny: "He used to be my friend that I could always trust, but something turned him into a vile tyrant. You have to stop his evil ways before they spread elsewhere, so make sure you take care of yourself out here sister. Oh I almost forgot to tell you something now, but you have to look carefully through all of the land as you travel. Those deserted islands are a perfect place for sneak attacks. I should know about sneak attack very well sister, for I've been attack many times in the Brooklyn area. Well I have already talked to you enough sister, but I will be with you...just believe in yourself" Jasmine woke up from her dream as the boat sailed into the night. Going back to sleep she had to get a good bit of rest for tomorrow, and she knows she going to be busy a good bit one they get there.

((Morning: 8:50 A.M))

Jasmine's group got off the boat ready to explore, but they needed to think of a plan of going to the headquarters of the syndicate. Knowing that they might need to split up Tracy had an idea in mind, so he needed to ask his friend about this matter. Jasmine does really well on her one sometimes, but she has trust issues when it comes to plans. Maybe this might help her out a bit here, so let's continue on with the story.

Tracy: "Ok everyone I think it's time for us to split up now, and that means we'll be able to cover more ground that way. But you all must be extremely careful out here in these parts, and I know this place is crawling with syndicate thugs. If we defeat the head out here we'll be in the Steel Ring, and that means we'll be one step closer to defeating the boss once and for all. Well we better get going it get's dark here fast, but we have to keep a look out for things to come. Are we in agreement then?" nodded they all set off to the distance.

Jasmine took to the north looking for any clues out here, and when she took one step she manage to find some syndicate thugs along with her. That means she must be on the right track about now, but she needs to take care of these guys to get through this area. As she took out all of the enemies she saw something, and that was a paved road she was standing on. This might lead them to the bosses hideout for them, so she better keep on this path. Meanwhile her friends were doing the same thing this time, but they manage to find the same paved road as Jasmine did. Hopefully they will meet up again to use the road, so when they reach the boss there will be no escape for him.

Jasmine didn't see any more syndicates hiding in her way, so she decided to keep going through this place. Even though it was quiet she knew things could turn quickly, so she had to keep her eyes open every time she took each step. The next step she took reviled more syndicates for her to fight, but they were handled the same way the first batch were. This seemed like this road could continue on forever, so she needed keep on the path laid out for her. Her friends were probably in a different places at the moment, so she had no way of checking on them. By the looks of thing it was already three o'clock, and she would need a place to sleep. Unfortunately this place was an deserted island here, so this place had no houses however she needed her sleep. But there was no time to rest now I'm afraid, and she has to find a trail soon.

It was time for her to head in right about now, and that means she'll have to find a safe spot to sleep tonight. However her friends weren't in a better spot as well, but we don't know what to expect next. It was getting late Jasmine was getting tired, so let her rest we'll check on her friends soon.


	29. Chapter 27

Book 6

Episode 27: Down the bumpy road

It was night time Jasmine was asleep at the moment, yet something came up that woke her up quickly. There were footsteps coming from the ground, so Jasmine quickly got up to see what was out there. Once she saw a figure she relaxed a bit, but it was her friends showing up after a long day. She went back to sleep as they sat down, and boy were they tired after all of that traveling. The storm twins went to sleep fast, so that meant Tracy would stay up as a lookout. It was a starry night everything looked peaceful, but tomorrow they will be in for a lot of battles. The boss cant be long far from here by the looks, so they have to be extremely careful right at the moment.

((Morning: 8:30 A.M)) Jasmine was the first up out of the four, but she didn't have time for waiting on people. It was going to be a long day traveling down this road, so it's best for them to get a good move on now. The storm twins were able to catch up to her, and like always Tracy was the last to make it there. Even though they separated they didn't get anywhere, so this time Jasmine told her friend to stay together. I say this was a smart idea to be exact, and you know full well you could get ambushed easily alone.

Yet Tracy didn't think it was a good idea right now, but how yesterday went I think he'll stay put. Through the wilderness they continued on the road, and thank goodness they were together some syndicates came out of the area to attack. Luckily the group manage to attack them easily, and they ran off to escape their attacks. Jasmine went off as the others followed her path, and this path looked very dim I say at least for now. It was already one o'clock Jasmine packed some food for them, so that one thing that they don't have to worry about. Going down the road there were more enemies, so they have to continue through fighting them. This was a short road to say at least; I don't know where it will lead.

However while the other three were walking; Cyclone climbed on of the trees to see what was up. He saw a tall building in the distance above the trees, so it's a safe bet that it might be the syndicate headquarters. Getting there wont be a problem for them, but meeting new enemies from nowhere just might be. Cyclone came down to tell the others what he saw, so it's a safe bet that their really close.

Cyclone: "Hey listen up guys! I was climbing up some tree to look at the view, but then I found a strange building in the distance. I have a safe bet that it might be their headquarters, so we need to going there no time to lose. The sooner we find this place the better, and besides I'm getting tired of this place. Come on we might be extracting more of them, but we wont know what's out there until we go to the place." nodding in agreement they set off quickly. Her friends were almost near the area where Cyclone spoke of, but we wont find out much until the next chapter


	30. Chapter 28

book 6 boss 6 Episode 28: Double Duo! Jet and Zamza

((Evening: 6:30 P.M)) It was dark outside Jasmine wasn't about to rest yet, so they continued on down the dark path. Then when they got to an intersection Cyclone jumped, and it a safe bet he was telling the truth about that he saw. In the distance there was a bright building up ahead now, and Cyclone was the quick to tell them this.

Cyclone: "See I told you there was a large building in the area, and now that were near it we need to get ready to head for it. Come on lets get going the sooner we get there the better, so what are we waiting for? Let's go!" However something tells me that their trip is about to be cut short Cyclone took one step then dodged a quick attack, and by his laughter it was are old friend Zamza.

Zamza: "Well we meet again I didn't think you would make it, and this time I will make sure you'll never return alive. Oh did I mention I have a friend with me? Well meet my new friend Nitro hovering above me, so what it evens the odds for us greatly. I told you that you didn't defeat me, but this time I will gladly take revenge this time around. Your near the headquarters of our boss now, and this will be the last place you ever see again. I cant let you rats get near him this time, so prepare yourself for-"

He was cut short by Jasmine speaking to her friends Jasmine: "Ok people when we to split up to take these two on, and I know exactly how to do it right now. Cyclone and Tempest you take care of our friend Zamza, and that will leave me and Tracy to take Nitro on with out interruption. We have got to defeat these guys quickly in order to advance, so there has to be a safe house that they hide in somewhere. If we happen to find it we'll clobber them all, and that will allow us to get some much needed rest for the time being. So what are we doing looking at each other? Come on, let get going people!"

The battle began with Zamza aiming his sights for Jasmine. Unfortunately Tempest was in the way to block his attack, but not before giving him a good hit in the moment. That left Jasmine and Tracy to fight Nitro now, and Jasmine remembers what Tracy said to her about flying enemies earlier. She has to wait for the right time to strike them, but she hasn't forgotten her weakness to them either. Nitro came a Jasmine at a speed she didn't expect right at the moment, so he managed to do a great amount of damage on her. However what he didn't expect was for her to spin kick, and that a move more difficult for her to master. Luckily Tracy has been teaching her this in her travels, but it hard for her still to pull off this trick easily. Tracy knew she was getting better with her attacks, yet she still needs practice she has a long way to go from here. Tracy was able to land a hit on Nitro as well, but he was tougher than the last fighter they faced in the Red-Light District.

Meanwhile the storm twins were going just fine with Zamza right now, and I'd say they are giving him a run for his money. Although he getting battered doesn't mean he's down, so they have to stay on their toes in order to beat him. Zamza came at Cyclone with his sharp claw attack, but Tempest pushed him back heavily with a 'Hurricane Blitz' attack. This pushed him back hard to the ground with great force, and he wasn't the most bit pleased by that. However Jasmine and Tracy didn't need much help at all for their fight, and that means one person left to deal with

Tracy: "Cyclone tell your brother that we beat Nitro, so all you have to do now is to defeat Zamza. When he's down we can get more answers for this guy, and I have a feeling he's hiding something from us. Don't worry we'll let you guys finished your work with him, but make sure you hit him hard to knock him out cold. Got it?" Cyclone nodded telling his brother the news. Now that he got the message they can clobber Zamza, and boy did he get a good beating. Zamza was defeated as he laid on the ground with bruises, but before he get away Tracy caught him. By the look on his face he wanted so hard earned answers from him, so with out hesitation Tracy asked for everything Zamza knew about the next area. Zamza wanted to trick Tracy by using his claws right now, but Jasmine was standing behind him preventing that to happen.

Tracy: "Zamza you've been defeated twice now give it up, and I suggest you start talking about the next location. I have a feeling it has to do with something metal like, but I think you know more about this than I do. It's best for you to start your talking right this moment, but it you wish for Jasmine to help me be my guest. However I wont be the one getting my face clobbered, and that will be all on you Zamza...So start talking!" Zamza chuckled at his little remarks that second. However I have a feeling were going to see him again soon.

Zamza: "Alright you've got me for the second time now, but I'm not done with any of you rats yet. Your right their is a steel factory near the bosses building, and I know that going to let you to him. Unfortunately for you all the enemies are like tanks, so you better learn how to fight better this time. I was easy because you split into groups, and the thugs there can sense your weakness a good bit. Well I have told you everything I do know, but remember just because you beat me doesn't mean you've won...yet." Zamza vanished quickly into the night. Everybody looked at each other to find the safe house, so Jasmine has a feeling it near the factory.

Jasmine: "Come on people let get to the factory, and I have a safe bet that the building is location near their hideout. We need our sleep for the next battles ahead guys, but I have a bigger fish to fry when I defeat the boss. I don't want to sleep yet it would be best for us to do it, so let's get going we have things to do" Nodding in agreement the gang set of for the safe house. It was great timing for the time being, but that doesn't mean someone isn't watching them. I know the boss is getting scared of them, so he might send Blaze to handle them in the headquarters.

((Syndicate Headquarters: 10:30 P.M)) Axel was pacing in his part of the building now, and by the look of his face he was in great anger. He cant believe that his workers are weak, so he was going to make sure to destroy them once and for all.

Axel: "Do they really thing they can defeat me? They wont stand a chance against my new warriors, so whoever is in the factory get Molecule and Particule...now! I cant wait to see how they fight the metal enemy, but unlike time they wont break this easily like the others. Oh this will be fun to watch...and to see them fail!." The final battle is near for us to feel. Every second a new danger awaits for our hero's, but perhaps we need to wait for things to come.


End file.
